Foundation
by Eponine Faye
Summary: When Henry runs off again and neither Emma or Regina knows where he is, the two are forced to work together to find him.. only what they find is not what either of them would have ever expected. Very simple story line, extreme elaboration, Swan/Queen.. More chapters very soon.
1. The Trip There

**AN:: I know I get tired of reading author's notes too, but stick with me here... _sometimes_ there's useful information.  
I appreciate everyone who's actually reading these ramblings people like to call stories, and LIKING them in some cases. I am humbled by some of the people who's writing I look up to so much reading my stories, and for the reviews.. Grateful. Thank you so much, and I am eternally indebted to you guys for it.  
So here goes my first 'Remma,' as the fan world** **has so lovingly named it. I will do my best not to betray the characters, and still twist them so that they fit to the world I hope to create separate from the actual story line.  
Enjoy! R&R (please).**

**I would also like to thank Miss Madeleine Blanc for giving me the general idea for this, spurring my creativity and also letting my mind come up with funny things to fill in the blanks... even though the majority of them might not be SO funny. Anywho.. Thank you!  
**

* * *

Things are crazy.

That's just the way life is, and we can't do anything about it, because we are at the mercy of the universe, or God, or whoever or whatever is in charge of all the things we can't see.

Most of the time I can turn my head; just look away and make myself think of something else. It's almost too easy to be oblivious when you don't care. And when you detach yourself from so much because of pain or guilt or ignorance of the real world, then you find yourself not caring about almost anything.

But not with Henry.

From the moment that little boy walked into my life, I think everything flipped around - even if I didn't realize it at that moment.

A birthday cup-cake was magical, no matter if I believe in it or not, it was. I wished I would have seen it then and held onto that feeling. Even though I was overwhelmed with both information and unwanted maternal feeling, I was still thankful (obliviously thankful) for someone to connect myself to. Just seeing him once - he was still mine. That crooked little smile is all me, and I was so thankful that even that small piece was present.

Of course I didn't know how to react to that after dissociating myself from everyone and everything that ever came in contact with me, and I knew he wasn't _mine _in the legal sense, or an ethical one - if I had one of those, of course.

I had to take him home.

It didn't pain me so much as perturbed me. I knew nothing of this little boy before that night, and chances were that I'd think about him all the time from then on, and I wouldn't even be able to see him. I think that's what bothered be more than anything; chance and legality. I hated it.

But at least he was with someone who could provide for him. I knew I couldn't do that when I had him, so I decided to give him to someone who could, and who wanted him as much as I wasn't wanted. I think after the neglect I faced in the system, I would have never been able to be the propper parent to a child; a baby. I would have had no reference point. So I was glad for Regina. At first.

Then I met her; Power heals and 'fuck me' eyes... it made me sick.

I'm not sure if I was envious of her or what she had (everything else, along with my son), or if I was intrigued by the way she carried herself, but I immediately had to question what exactly she was. Emminating power the way she did - it wasn't natural. Or maybe it was, and THAT bothered me too.

Eventually I stopped caring eventually about what it was that 'bothered' me as much as it did, and I started being more and more interested in Henry's happiness. That kid just kept taking peices of my heart and not giving them back. Not that I wanted them back; feeling that kind of love for any one thing feels like an act of God, even if you don't believe in God - I didn't think I did either - but that little guy coming into my life was not by accident. I refuse to believe it wasn't planned, or destined or something like that.

As for his delusions, I can deal. I've never believed in anything like that, not even when I was small with the occasional 'nice' family I was sent to. I know full well that there is no such thing as fairy tales, but if it comforts him and his world, I have no problem indulging it.

And still, with all the craziness I'd endured and told myself it couldn't get any worse, I've put myself in a situation that I never thought possible;  
Laying here, staring at the back of a woman I was so sure I hated less than a week ago, watching her breathe.

I know she's sleeping. She's been sleeping for almost an hour. And even with the peace and quiet, I can't find a way to let myself relax enough to find sleep. I wonder if she dreams.. and if she's dreaming now, would it be about me?

* * *

The day started as it usually did; a cold morning only softened by coffee and my thin leather jacket. I am fully aware I _should_ get something warmer, but I am far too stubborn to give any of my jackets up. They're the best.

I've never had a schedule like this; the waking up early, going and seeing the same people I've become so familiar with, going to the same office, attending to people that know who I am and how I work, dealing with the same problems - all of it is strange to me. Especially the smiles... I've never had so many smiles given or to give, though I liked it. LIKE it... I still do.

It was colder than usual, though. The snow kept falling at night, and melting in the day, getting colder and turning the water to ice AND snowing. The roads got more dangerous and more people started to walk places instead of drive. Yet there was still the same amount of chattering people in Grannie's, munching on breakfast snacks and gossiping about the same things; I'm sure.

And there was the same, utterly controlled, woman sitting in the corner, pretending to read her paper. There were a barrier of empty tables around the booth she regularly occupied - no one wanting to be near her. But that was her own fault. I don't know why I decided to go over to her, but I did.

"Morning, Madam Mayor." I slid in across from her, smiling lightly.

She didn't even bother looking up from her paper. "Alliteration. How _fancy_ of you, Sheriff Swan. I am slightly impressed."

With an eye roll, Ruby smiled over at me, mouthing 'The usual?,' to which I just nodded. Thinking of anything to do instead of look at the woman who was across from me.

"So, do we have a reason for bothering me during breakfast or not, Miss Swan?"

I just shook my head. "Well, you looked a little lonely over here all by yourself, and i figured we could talk... about Henry or... something."

"Ahh... there's your ulterior motive." She laughed, not even looking up from her paper. "I will not talk about my son or anything else with you Miss Swan. There is absolutely no need for it, and I can't tell you I find your company useful at all."

"Way to be a bitch."

This time she did look up at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Regina! Why is it that you _always_ have to shut me down _as soon_ as I try being civil with you. Not even for Henry!"

She was just about to reply when her phone rang, so instead she just gave me a dirty look and answered with a "Yes."

I watched the look on her face go from absolutely hating me to looking down at her cup with a somewhat worried expression.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still paying no attention to me.

"Alright. Thank you." She hung up.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.. like a nosy shit, because I am.

"Henry's missing again." She said sternly, gathering her things.

"What?" I exclaimed, possibly a little too loud for an average morning at Grannie's "What do you mean, he's missing? AGAIN?"

She gave me a look that might have killed me if what Henry wanted me to believe so badly was true. "He runs away to be with _you_ quite frequently, Miss Swan.. Don't look so surprised."

"You let a ten-year-old walk to school by himself?"

"The school is two blocks down the road, and I am the mayor; I know everyone in town, not to mention have an anotated map of my neighborhood. Do not question my parenting, Miss Swan."

That disdainful tone took residence in her voice like it usually did just then, but I chose to ignore it; we had bigger things on our plate this morning than to argue with eachother like silly children on the playground.

I stood up with her, and as soon as she saw me she stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help find him." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the Western hemisphere.

She shook her head slightly. "No, you are not. He is my son and I-"

"He is _our_ son, and I will help you find him." I said, leaning in just slightly. "Like you said; he runs away to be with me a lot.. that means I know his hiding spots. I could be of _some _use to you, Madam Mayor."

She looked at me, the only way I can describe it is how someone looks at someone who just beat the shit out of a puppy. But that look softened into something of consideration, right before she huffed "Fine." and 'Jane Fonda' walked her regrettably attractive ass out the door, leaving me to follow like a puppy who'd just got the shit beaten out of her. Funny how that works.

* * *

I don't know how long we were in the car for when Regina started breaking down. One minute it looked like she was pissed the kid was gone; the next she had tears in her eyes and her chin was shaking like she was going to cry.. and I don't do tears. I don't know what it is but when someone starts crying I become one of those wierd foreign exchange students who don't completely know the language yet, and just guess at what's actually going on. Tears confuse me. And what's worse was if they came from Regina, I would be more out of place than usual.

I mean, the woman was practically heartless, for all intents and purposes. The only other time I'd ever seen her show emotion was when Henry was stuck in the mine. Or when I brought the kid home the first time... or really anything to do with the kid.

Then it made sense; she felt for him.

I think that was the moment I understood that she wasn't as terrible a person as we'd all taken her for, that she was a bitch, but she was a mother. She mothered my kid that I couldn't.

She didn't look at me when the first tear found it's way down her face. I don't think she thought I saw it, so she just whiped it away and kept driving.

I don't know what came over me, but I patted my hand on her shoulder, just because that was about as much coherent sympathy as I could muster for the situation in general.

Right away she looked at me, and for a moment I saw the slightest bit of insecurity - a vulnerability that was completely foreign looking on the Mayors face, however not unpleasant. But in a flash, it was gone and replaced by the cold sneer she usually assumes.

"I don't need your sympathy, Sheriff. And I don't want it." She turned back to look at the road.

I was immediately offended, retracking my hand and balling it into a fist. "Why are you like this? I was trying to make some sort of understanding between us, Regina! I'm worried too!"

"And what reason do you have to be worried anyway!"

"HE'S MY SON TOO."

The car stopped. She angled herself in her seat to look at me. I could see the anger boiling in her through her eyes.

"You gave birth to him. You carried him for nine months and brought him into this world. You created him, but you are not his mother, and he is not your son. I took care of him, and fed him, and loved him, and clothed him, and gave him everything he needed." Her intensity was almost vibrating the air between us, yet she was calm and stern. "Just because he came from you does not mean you are his parent. I AM. No matter if he hates me or not, I love him, and I will always love him because he's mine."

She took a deep breath and straightened out imaginary wrinkles in her suit before turing and taking hold of the steering wheel. She didn't actually start the car, but I could tell she was trying to get a hold of herself again. I reserved myself to just looking forward as well, not reallly knowing how to reply, even though I didn't agree, (or not completely), I didn't know exactly what I was to the kid anyway. Just short of a parent? But more than just a glorified babysitter. I know I want to be in his life, and I know that I love him more than anything that I've ever felt, but what I actually am to him.. that is something I don't know if I am defined enough in just inside of myself. What I want to be to him, and how much influence I am ready to put into his life.

At first I didn't realize the sniffling next to me because I was so caught up inside my own head, but it became more apparent as Regina laid her head on the steering wheel.

Oh, God... she was actually crying now.

Suddenly I didn't know what to do with my hands - they felt like they were awkwardly attached to arms that weren't in the right place either. I tried to make myself as small as possible - and maybe she would forget I was here. Maybe I could just become invisible.

"I don't understand..." she said softly through the sobs. "I love him so much, and I've given him everything and he hates me. He's only just met you a few months ago and he loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you and I hate it."

I didn't know what to do. Now more than ever. She was crumbling in front of me and I had no idea how to react to that.

Moving slower than last time, I put one of my hands on her back and rubbed my thumb back and forth gently. This time she look disgusted.. she just kept crying.

We sat that way for a few moments - her crying on the steering wheel with me trying to console her as much as I knew how, and it didn't feel all that forced. A little strange; of course, we hated each other, but now at least we had some common ground.

"Regina, he's ten.. kids always rebel against their parents at that age." I tried, speaking softly.

She shook her head, not picking it up. "They don't hate their parents though. They don't call them evil and look at them like they are the soul reason for everything bad in everyone else's world - like I disgust him."

Sobs wracked her back and I resorted to rubbing my whole hand back and forth rather than just my thumb, as if it would offer her more solice.

"Maybe it's just a phase-"

"Stop!" she flinched, making me pull back my hand quickly. She looked up at me with big eyes, tinged red with her tears. "You don't know how hard this is for me."

She whiped her face, took a breath, and put her car in drive again. At least her determination to not be phased by her emotions was strong.. that was a good trait.

Well, the strength was a good trait – not so much the phobia to all emotion.

In that moment, for the first time all day, I knew exactly what to say.

"Regina, no one knows what you're going through because you don't let anyone in – you shut anything and anyone down who could possibly relate to you. The fact that I don't know how hard this is for you is completely your fault, and nobody else's.

She just kept staring at the road.

"I've been trying to try and at least be on good terms with you, but for some reason you-"

"I what? I don't give people the chance to destroy what I've worked hard for? What I've sacrificed for? No! I refuse to give anyone the satisfaction, much less you, Miss Swan."

"God, I don't want to ruin anything!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Help! That's all I've wanted to do and you don't fucking give me the chance!" I yelled.

"Why do you deserve a chance? What have you done to-"

I turned in my seat to face her almost fully. "I brought him back to you. I didn't keep him any of the times he wanted to stay with me, because you're his mother, and I know that."

She just kept staring out the front of the car like she didn't hear me. Her mouth formed a tight line and I could see her eyes fixed on the road and breathing heavily. I knew I was good at getting under people's skin, but this was a new high for me.

"And what if I try?"

"Try what?"

She glanced at me exasperatedly. "What if I try to let people in, and it turns out terribly?"

"Regina, that's just what happens sometimes. People are stupid and we have to live with it."

She shook her head. "That doesn't give me much motive to change, does it?"

"Your motive should be for Henry!" I sighed, half defeated. "I want to help with him, and if that means helping you, then that's fine with me. I'm more than willing to be a sounding board for his issues and helping deal with them. That's what two parents are used for; to share ideas and come up with what's best for the kid."

"You aren't hi-"

"-his parent... blah blah blah.. You've said that enough. I would gladly be something LIKE a parent if you'd let me. I don't want to take him away from you. All I want is what's best for him."

I could see the wheels turning inside her head. It was almost frightening how far in thought she could throw herself. It reminded me of Henry when he was angry at me for one thing or another.

"Fine."

I'd been thinking about her thinking face far too much and got caught in my own thoughts. "What?"

"Fine. We can.. try to be, copyable.. for Henry."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the road. I stared at her for a few moments, wondering if something in her brain snapped. But I didn't question her out loud – I was too thankful for the little bit of allowance I had in to her life now, which meant further into Henry's.

"So, what now?" She asked.

I shrugged. "We find Henry."

"I don't understand why he's not with you."

"Maybe he wants to get away from everything, instead of just you."

She shook her head. "I don't know where he could be. School called to tell me he wasn't there, he's not at Dr. Hopper's... could he be at your apartment?"

"No," I sighed, "he doesn't know where we keep the key anymore. I told him he needed to let you and me know before he came over."

"This doesn't make any sense..." She honestly looked exasperated. Like she'd been up for three days straight, even though we'd only been looking for about an hour. I felt a little worried, but had faith that Henry was smart enough to be safe. I wondered exactly how she felt; how it felt to be a mother.

"Do you two have some special place?" I asked.

She looked at me, confused.

"Some place you go, or used to go that he knows how to get to on his own?"

Her jaw dropped the slightest bit. "There's a cabin on the other side of the woods that we used to spend Christmas at. It's only about a ten minute walk from his school..." she trailed off, obviously having something more to say.

"What?" I prompted?

She sighed again, a little perturbed. "It's a half hour drive because we have to drive AROUND the forest."

"...fantastic... It's worth a shot, though." I shrugged. "I didn't know you were Christian."

"I'm not."

"Then why Christmas?"

She shrugged. "It was an excuse to treat Henry for all the wonderful things he did.. does. We used to love it up here."

We drove in silence for.. well I don't know how long. Every time I glanced over at the obviously way too up-tight woman driving, I couldn't help but wonder what she felt; what it felt like to be a mom. I knew what she said earlier was right – that she was his mom, and that I wasn't honestly anything close. I hoped to be, of course, but I really didn't think I could be anything more for him. But she was – she was his everything for all of his life. She gave him everything I couldn't. And what surprised me was that I didn't hate her for it, envy – of course a little bit, but I was more curious than anything.

"We're almost there." She said, pulling me from my crazy inner thoughts.

"What?" ...God, I'm a genius.

"We should be there in a minute or so." She kept her eyes gazing out of the windshield, maybe to hold onto whatever certainty she had left. That's one thing I could sympathize with; everything changing was something that was hard to take hold of, and grabbing onto anything, even the steadiness of a familiar road.

"Do you think he'll be here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know where he is anymore.. ever."

"What do you mean by that?"

Her hair shook as moved her head from side to side, then swept a piece away from her face. "When we used to come up here, he was always so happy. We used to play in the snow for hours and he'd say 'Mommy! Mommy! I'm the snow king!'... and I'd tell him he could be anything he wanted." she sighed, heavier than I'd ever heard. "I miss him so much. I miss the snow."

She turned to look at me, a little nervously. "Oh, God... here I am spewing my life at you, when you're probably sitting there thinking how pathetic I am."

"I'm not." I said, a little taken aback. I'd never seen her this way – so vulnerable.

Her face went a little blank before she stared out the front window again. I don't know what was going through her head, but she did as good a job of disguising it as she had every other time. I know I had more to say, but we pulled up to the cabin before my mind could push me to form the words.

My jaw immediately went limp seeing the size of the 'cabin.' It looked at least as big as her Mayoral Mansion, or easily bigger, except made out of wood. It was beautiful. "Hell, Regina.. this place looks like a hick version of the fucking white house!" I exclaimed. "Where do you come up with the money to do all of this?"

"This was a gift.. from my father, before he passed away." she lied, I could tell it in her voice. "I didn't own it until it was years old." That one was the truth. I wasn't going to delve too far into the semantics just yet.

"Well I'd live here. Screw just a holiday home – this is great."

She just laughed, then shut off the car. "I suppose I could spend more time here myself. Though I do come up here every few months to clean and restock things, just in case."

"In case of what?" I asked.

She purposely didn't look at me. "In case I need some place to get away."

A pause.

"From what?" I asked.

Another sigh. "I don't know yet."

She got out of the car and just stood there for a minute, looking. I don't know if she was looking for something in particular, or just looking to see if there was anything to see, but her eyes never found the same place twice. So I decided to put a stop to that.

I stepped out into a big snowy space (much the same as all the rest forever around it), and started spinning.

"What on earth are you doing, Miss Swan?" Regina said, though I could hear the smile on her face.

"What does it look like?" I laughed. "Why don't you join me?"

"Because I'm an adult!" she laughed.

"Well maybe that's your problem, then." I took a few dizzy steps towards her. "Maybe you need to act like a child once and a while..."

Before she had time to react, I took the Mayor in my arms bridal style and started spinning her around with me. She laughed and screamed and held on to me like I was going to drop her. But I'm not as weak as I appear. How could I be as a bounty hunter? I have to chase down people and wrestle them into handcuffs for a living; spinning a hundred and five pound woman around isn't that big of a deal. Though, if you add snow to that mix, I might just be a little off my game.

We ended up on a heap in the snow. Thank God it was still soft and I was quick enough to fall back so Regina landed comfortably on top of me.

She was laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time as she leaned her head back in the snow. And in that moment I saw her as just another woman. Someone who was just like the rest of us; just a little different in coping with her emotions, and dealing with other people. All I could do was look at her, because this was not the woman I'd held such hatred for for so long.

She picked her head up and saw me staring. "What?" she asked, a little out of breath.

I shook my head a little, my eyes unable to leave the slight blush that was coming up on her cheek. "Regina.. I don't think-"

RING RING RING RING RING

She scrambled to her feet and answered her phone at the same time, just as the wind began to pick up.

"Hello?"

I got up and dusted myself off a little.

She plugged the ear opposite the phone. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Is he safe?"

I moved in closer, trying to make out some of what was being said, but the wind and the snow were too much to try and hear past.

"Miss Blanchard? I.. I think you're breaking up... Will you tell Henry that.. Miss Blanchard?" she looked at her phone and gave sort of an angry grunt. "I have no service here!" she called, even though we weren't standing more than a foot away from one another.

"But Henry's alright?"

"Yes." She nodded. "We need to go inside.. I can't drive in this."

I nodded back and followed her up to the cabin entrance. She fumbled for the key for a moment, before she struggled to get the key actually in the door to open it. But soon enough we were inside, but still cold. Regina was shivering and attempting to warm herself.

"Do you have any heat in here?" I asked.

"Of course.. there's, uhm.. in the living room there is a touch-screen pad that controls almost everything." she said a little bashfully. "It's just through here."

I followed her into a sitting room area, with a giant fire place and the touch pad not too far from it. She sat on the couch to continue warming herself, and within two minutes I had the heat and the lights on where we were.

"This thing is nifty.." I said, still playing with it. "Upgrade?"

She laughed again. "Yes, I suppose so. I like to keep this place nice, so we don't have to do a lot when we come up here."

"That sounds reasonable." I said.

I looked over to the brunette on the couch, shivering and looking a little damp from all the playing in the snow, wearing a skirt-suit. Good Lord, this woman was crazy.

"Where's the extra blankets?" I asked.

She pointed to the closet, where I got out a thick-looking quilt and draped it over her. All she seemed to be able to do was give me a tight-lipped smile. I went back to playing on the touch pad when she spoke up again.

"Thank you."

I looked at her a little confused. "Oh, no problem. It's just a blanket."

"Not for that." she said. I looked up to see her playing with her fingernails behind the quilt. "For.. well... what happened outside." She smiled to herself. "I haven't felt like that for a long time."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Like I was..." her eyes met mine. "...myself."

I couldn't help but smile at her. I think this was the truest version of the Mayor I'd seen thus for in Story Brooke, and it was a side of her I had to admit I sort of enjoyed. "You're welcome."

* * *

** Thank you for reading! There will be more on the way, hopefully soon. R&R.  
Peace and Love.  
And all that Jazz...**

**-D**


	2. Day 1

**AN:: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them more than you will ever know! If you ever have any concerns as well, I am not opposed to hearing those.  
Also, please don't judge the spelling/gramatical errors as I do not have a beta reader yet, AND... frankly, I don't really give a shit about if something is all clean and polished. We're all adults; you can figure it out.  
Andway.. ENJOY! :) (R&R)**

* * *

Day One

Regina and I didn't say much to eachother from that point on.. or not for a little while. And I didn't want to bother her. She told me that we'd have to wait until the wind and snow died down for us to drive back, and that I could look for something to eat in the kitchen. And that was fine with me.. except I couldn't cook and all she had there was canned food and things in the refrigerator I didn't know what to do with.

Eventually I found some vegetables and ranch and ate a few of those. It wasn't a meal by any means, or even a little bit satisfying.. but like I said; I wasn't going to bother Regina. So I just sat in there, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I could tell all of this was sort of new to her - trying to let anyone who wasn't Henry in. She was just quiet, and I could tell she was trying to keep some of the back-handed things she was used to saying from coming out of her mouth. And I just had to deal with it, for now. I couldn't force her to be more personable, especially when she'd been used to the exact opposite for so long. It must have been hard.

"Just sitting here?" she asked somewhat monotone, waltzing into the kitchen gracefully. I wondered how she managed to do everything that way; gracefully, yet cold at the same time.

I shrugged. "I ate, and then didn't know what else to do."

"Would you like anything in particular?" She explored the pantry area.

"Uhm.. I'm not sure."

She looked at me like I had about four heads. "Well do you or don't you?"

"Well-uh.. I don't know... I can't really make anything so I just had vegi's and ranch."

She laughed at that, and then went to the refrigerator, looking for a moment. "You are as helpless as Henry."

"He's with Mary Margrette?" I asked.

Regina nodded, pulling out bread and butter and various luchmeats, along with cheese and lettuce. "Apparently he 'took the long way to school'..." she sighed.

I immediately shied away a little at that. "Oh."

That earned me a sideways glance. "What does 'oh' mean?"

I decided to scratch at something that wasn't there on the countertop. "It-uh... I came up with 'the long way.'" I laughed humorlessly.

For a moment, her face twisted into that sneer I was so used to her giving me, but she pulled it back, instead resting on something just slightly irritated. "Why would you do that?"

"I want to spend time with him, too, Regina. Sometimes we would take 'The Long Way,' back to your house, just so we could talk about his day or.. whatever."

She didn't look at me anymore after that. Just kept making two sandwitches. Her movements were a little more robotic than usual.

"What?" I asked, my tone a little annoyed, and I didn't feel like hiding it.

"Nothing." she said, coldly.

"It's not nothing." I told her. "Remember you said you'd try?"

Her hands stilled, though she still kept her eyes down. "It's just.." her voice was a little choked. She shook her head and started to put the lunch meat on the bread.

"Say it." I prompted.

"Say what?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

She sighed, and I could see the pain in her face. "He never.. tells me about... his day. Or anything."

And there it was; that pain she hid from everyone with her icy persona. Her son - the one person she loved more than anything, and who she let into her fragile existence - didn't even want to speak to her. I couldn't imagine how much that had to hurt her, or any mother.

"You really love him, hu?"

Tears swelled in her vision, which she tried to blind away. "I do."

I stood up and took a step in her direction. "You know I love him too, right? That I only want what's best for him?"

She nodded, though she refrained from actually speaking.

With the skilled hands of a mother, she cut both of our sandwitches in half, scooting one towards me, and going to the sink to wash her hands. I didn't eat mine right away. Instead I chose to watch her. And I think I knew what was coming before she did.

It wasn't even a minute before her crying was louder than the running water, and before I knew it, I was up and turning her around. She tried to pull away at first, but I kept pulling her closer to me and into my arms. Pretty soon she just clung to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders for support as I held her, running a hand up and down her back. I wondered briefly how long it was since anyone had done this for her, and how much she might have needed it. And maybe this was the reason she was the way she was; because she didn't have anyone to comfort her through all the things she endured as a mother. She needed _someone_ to lean on.

Her cries softened, but I didn't let her go. I could feel her cuddling into my neck more, taking deep breaths between sniffles in order to calm herself, and I wasn't about to make that process go any faster than she was comfortable.

"Ssh.. It's alright..." I whispered, not knowing any other appropriate words. I don't think she cared, she just kept trying to breathe regularly.

Eventually, she pulled back, more than a little out of her element, so I didn't say anything, just stayed close incase there was another round of tears.

"God, look at me... I'm not this-this.. mess of a woman all the time, am I?" she tried to laugh, wiping her face.

I just offered a smile and shook my head. "You're not."

"Good." she kept dabbing her face. She looked up at me, probably noticing my idiotic staring. But this was such a different side of her, I didn't know how to look away. "Stop looking at my gross crying face.."

"I'm not."

Her face went bank as she looked into my eyes. And I looked back, wanting to know what she saw, and wishing she could see what I saw. Something so fragile and vulnerable inside of her came out at that moment. She almost coward behind her hands as she made this fish-like movement with her mouth, trying to say something.

"Miss Sw-"

"Emma." I corrected her.

She looked some variation of shocked, but tried it out anyway. "..Emma..." she nodded. She looked down at her hands and smiled a little. "I, uh.. I should... uhm, go, and.. check outside." she stumbled over her words, ending on a confused looking face as she wiggled away from me and into the sitting room we were in before.

Almost as soon as she was gone I realized how close we'd been, and how much I didn't want her to leave. The thought made me shiver with how uncomfortable it made me - being attracted to the mayor. I just stood there in awe for a minute. - She was Henry's mother! And the Mayor!... and a woman! It made absolutely no sense. I didn't know what I was thinking, but it happened; I wanted Regina. And it made me hate myself.

"Damn it." I heard from the other room.

I rushed in, hoping (idiotically) nothing was wrong.

She was standing at the window shaking her head, before she looked at me and motioned past the glass. "Good news; the wind died down. Bad news, there is no way we're going to get out of here tonight."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Look at the snow! It's covering half of my car! We can't get out there let alone get in it."

"What about walking back to town?"

She looked at me like I was clinically insane, and motioned to herself, or rather what she was wearing, "Are you serious?"

I hated myself; all I could do when she pointed out her lack of appropriate winter-wear was look at her legs, and God, were they toned. I immediately had about four fantacies run through my head just involving her legs, and I wanted to hit myself in the face. "...great..." I grumbled.

Refusing to look at the Mayor anymore, I decided to go back in the kitchen and eat the sandwhich she made me. And it was great. It was almost like one you'd get from the Dehli. I imaginged having Regina cook for Henry and I, and then sending him to a friends house once and a while so she could just cook for me... in an apron... just an apron.

God, what was _that_! Was every thought I had about her going to be perverted now? Good Lord, I was screwed. I angrily chewed my sandwhich, trying to figure out what was going on in my head. The only thing I knew for sure what that I had to find some way to avoid her for the rest of the time that we had to be stuck in this place. I couldn't deal with this. Not right now and not ever. The fact she's a woman didn't scare me, it was everything else; beign Henry's mom, being the Mayor, being emotionally retarded, and being... well just being everything that she was. I didn't know how to even begin to process what was going through my brain.

"Miss.. I mean- Emma?" she peeked into the kitchen.

"Mya?" I answered through a mouth-full of sandwhich.

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "Wow."

"Hmm?" I swear, I am the second coming of fucking Einstien or something.

"Henry makes that same face." she smiled. I don't think I'd ever seen a smile like that from her before, it had to be one of the most beautiful things that I'd seen in my entire life. "He's so much like you sometimes, it's scary."

I swallowed, trying to just focus on the conversation. "Scary?"

She nodded, tearing a peice of her own sandwhich off and popping it into her mouth dantily. "His smile, his little eye brow twirk, the way he turns his head when he's confused.." she trailed off.

"But why is it scary?" I asked.

She kept looking at her hands. "It scared me of how many times he made me think of you or you made me think of him. You two have so much in common you don't even know about." Her expression darkened, or saddened. Maybe a mix of both. "It scares me to think of how much he's already yours when you don't even know eachother... and that I know him better than anyone and he hates that he's mine."

She was calm this time. No tears. There was just a looming air of heaviness around her I wished I could take away.

"I'm glad he got you." I said quietly.

Her eyes went wide when she finally looked at me. "What?"

I took a deep breath, putting my sandwich down. "I'm glad that, out of everyone he could have been given to when I gave him up, that it was you." I nodded, not wanting to look into her eyes, but I couldn't help it. They were just about as magical as the rest of her. "You love him. You took care of him. You're a wonderful mother, Regina.. Even if Henry can't see that right now, he will."

There was more vulnerability in her face now than I had ever seen before right then. "Are you sure?"

I shook my head. "No. No one can ever be completely sure about anything. But I think Henry's going to see how much you do for him, and how much you care about him sooner rather than later. You've only just recently shown me how much you care about him, and I can see that love that a mother has for her child, and I love that about you."

Her mouth fell open the slightest bit. "You do?"

I didn't realize what I'd said when I said it, but it was too late. So I just smiled. "I do."

She just looked at me for a long moment. I don't think she knew what to do, and I didn't know what I was doing, but that space between us, for the first time, I think was real. I think that she felt it too.

My mind worked on its own without my permission as I leaned in to close the space between us, my eyes starting to fall shut. Regina just stared, switching her gaze from my eyes to my lips multiple times, until the last second when she leaned in too. Our lips met and I felt as though all of my air was taken away, and my insides did flips. And what baffled me even more was that she was kissing me back.

I decided to take my chances and wrap my arms around her torso, pulling her into me. She reacted slowly at first, letting herself be moved, and then placed her hands on either side of my face, and it was her who deepened the kiss first. I don't think I'd felt anything like that before that point in my life. I'd kissed a lot of people, but it had never been anything like this; tender, and honest. Like I could lose myself in it today and not have to worry about tomorrow.

All of the sudden she pulled away, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "No, Emma, I can't do this. This.. this- it's just.." She looked everywhere but at me. "..I just can't." she finished before bolting upstairs.

I don't know why, but I felt my entire being sink into a hard mass in my chest. That coldness that had seemingly melted away had consumed her again. I could see it in the muscles in her face and all of her movements.

I hated it. I hated the whole situation. I didn't know how I felt, or what to do about it.

The rest of the day and night, I stayed downstairs and Regina stayed upstairs. I heard her come down once to get her sandwhich and go right back up. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, covering my face from the world. I hated myself, and my stupid decisions.

* * *

I woke up when I heard a loud thud and a yelp of pain. Then laughing..

"What the hell?" I said groggily, more to myself. I walked to the landing of the stairs and saw Regina, laying on her back, drunk laughing like someone had told her the funniest joke in the history of the world, and in a tiny silk night dress that was barely covering her.

"Misz Swan, I think I fell.." she slurred, laughing for absolutely no reason.

"Where the hell did you find alcohol, Regina?" I said, trying to pick her up.

"Izz my hows!" she barked, not helping me at all. "I know wherrr everythng isz."

"Shit, you weren't this heavy outside!" I said with one last tug. But instead of pulling her up, I fell down and on top of the intoxicated brunette that was on the floor.

She grunted and laughed some more. "Oh! Juzt a little ferward, aren't we Sherrf?" She rolled on top of me and I felt my legs go numb and my... 'parts' start to tingle in the strangest of ways. "Hhmmm, you zmell good..." she trailed her nose along my neck.

"Regina, you're drunk! Please get off of me." I asked, damning myself and her at the same time inside of my head.

"Nnd whaddif I don't?" she whispered in my ear. "Will you kisz me again? Make love toome like.. like ferevvr?" She pressed herself against me and kissed me slopily. I could taste the vodka on her tongue as she intruded into my mouth with absolutely no grace.

I had no choice but to push her off of me. "Stop. You have no idea what you're doing and will hate yourself in the morning, Regina. Remember, you said you can't do this?" I asked her, sitting both of us up and looking her in the face.

Her glassy eyes started to water again, and she cried like a four-year-old who got her cheery-o taken away. "I already hate myslff." she started sobbing immediately, crashing her head into my shoulder.

This time when I tried to pull her up, she helped me a little. I steered her up the stars, letting her lean on me as she continued to sniffle to herself. "Where's your room?"

She pointed to the one closest the the top of the stairs, and I took her there. She collapsed onto the bed as soon as I got her there and cried with her eyes closed. I turned to go, thinking she would fall asleep and wake up with one killer hang over and no memories of what had just happened. But before I could go, I felt her grab my hand.

"Stay wth me." she said breathlessly, still crying the slightlest bit.

"No, Regina.. if you were sober right now, you wouldn't want me here." I said quietly.

"Evryone leaves me.. don't leamme, Emma, pleese?" She looked right into my eyes, and I knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning, but I sat on the bed beside her anyways. "Closer." she pulled me into bed with her and tried to pull the blankets over us. But her drunk fingers couldn't do much of anything, so I got her and I under the covers for her. As soon as I did she pulled me close to her, resting her head on my chest and draping an arm and a leg across me.

I didn't know what I was thinking, but I stayed there. She fell asleep faster than I imagined, and all I could do was let her.

I wondered what was going on in her head. She had to be, easily, the most complicated woman I had ever met. And at the same time, I wanted to know all of her complications. I wanted to help her through all of her problems, and be the one to dry away her tears. I wanted to kiss her again and make her feel secure; feel like I would be the one person to never leave her.

I'd never been one for the romantic crap, but I'd also never had real lesbian feelings toward anyone. I hated what she did to me.

But I couldn't do anything about it then. I just kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep wondering if the sky would fall on the both of us tomorrow... or just me.

* * *

**R&R Please.  
I hope I can crank another one of these out my tomorrow or the next day :)**


	3. Day 2

**AN:: You guys are the best - thank you all so much for the reviews, I've never had so much in such a short period of time. I appreciate it so much and hope that you guys like what I have going. I would also like to write things YOU GUYS want to see, so if you have any ideas for a swan-queen that hasn't been done yet, or you just want done a certain way, I would love to make those come to life for you... and yes, I will give credit where credit is due.  
Thanks again. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Day 2

I woke up when the sunshine came through the curtains of her room.

Immediately I knew she wasn't next to me, and I knew I wanted her there. I don't know how my brain processed that so quickly, but it was a truth I couldn't deny, even though I'm sure I wanted to. I hated that. My feelings were taking control of me, and I hated that too. I hated that I wanted her so badly in such a short time; I'd only just woke up, and I nearly ached for her. All I wanted to do was find her and make sure she was alright. But this was her house, I reminded myself, and she was a grown woman; she could take care of herself.

I laid there staring at the ceiling until my thoughts were in a straight line. And still when I wasn't all groggy I was thinking of her. I wanted to know what she did when she woke up all draped across me and I wasn't touching her.

It occured to me that some part of her had to want me back, even if the feeling was new to me, too... I just wished she'd admit it to herself so I wasn't the only one feeling like I had some school-girl crush that couldn't be satisfied no matter what I did.

Deciding to actually get up took more than I thought it would. I went to the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, thinking how pathetic I looked. I didn't actually care that I looked pathetic, I cared more so that she would see me looking pathetic, because I knew the longer I waited to go down stairs the harder it would be for me to think of anything to say. That, or I would overthink it and have too much to say.

I tried to be as quiet as I could, just so I could see her before she saw me.

And apparently it worked. I saw her flitting around the kitchen, making a few things on the stove and going back and forth to get spices to put on the eggs. She looked like any other woman in the morning time, or so I would imagine, except that she looked like she was holding back so much - like she had so much she could never give up control of, if not for the power, then for the sheer posibility that she might have to face some emotions that were too much a variable for her to predict.

For a moment, she looked like she was going to cry again, but she shook her head, blinking the tears away. But they weren't gone. She stepped back from the stove and put her hands on either side of her face, taking forced breaths to try and calm herself.

"You can get past this..." I heard her mumble to herself. "You're stronger than this. You're just fine, Regina."

As she opened her eyes again she caught sight of me and yelped a little and jumped back. I couldn't help but laugh - I mean, when anyone gets scared, it's at least a little funny. But it didn't stay for long. I saw the icy look take hold of her features again.

"Miss Swan, how long have you been standing there?" she asked, all of her professional tone perfectly in place.

I shrugged. "Long enough to know you've got something on your mind." I said, walking over to the opposite side of the island and sitting on the one of the stools.

Her face stayed hard - purposefully void of emotion. "You think you know me so well."

"Wow.. we're really back to that?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't need you to talk down to me like I'm a child, Regina."

"Then stop acting like one."

"What did I do? Please tell me, with your obviously superior intellect, how I am acting like a child." I raised my voice. You could have cut the sarcasm in that room with a knife.

She counted on her fingers. "Oh, let's see... Eaves dropping..."

"Coming to check on you," I corrected.

She kept going. "..Proposing phony alliances.."

"Phony?" I was truly offended.

"Taking advantage of a drunk woman..."

I got off my chair at that one. "What the hell are you talking about?" I nearly snarled.

But she kept her cool, playing innocent and opening her eyes wide to taunt me. "Well I seem to recall waking up with you in my bed, which I do not remember asking you to do, and rea-"

"That's right, you don't remember because you were drunk off your ass! You fell down the fucking stairs and I helped you back up to bed, because you probably wouldn't have made it there by yourself." I was hurt, I'll admit it, so I was almost barking all of my responses. I hated how sick she made me feel, just wanting her to see what I wanted, and hoping that she might want anything similar.

I could see some of her stern facade breaking, either at my tone or what I was saying, I'm not sure which one, but something like that. "Th-then why were you still there when I-"

"Because you said, 'Stay with me, Emma.. everyone leaves me, please don't leave me,' so I didn't. I stayed with you."

Her chin quivered slightly. "Why." she abused the last bit of strength she had left to still sound like a bitch. So I bit back.

"You were crying, and scared, and alone! I felt sorry for you, Regina, because you don't even know how completely lost you are! So lost you don't even want anyone to find you, and it's sad! It's fucking depressing, is what it is!"

Those big brown eyes where almost bubbling over again. "I don't need to be found!"

I shook my head. "Yes you do. But you're too damn afraid to let anyone try! That's why you act like such a raging bitch all the time! That's why Henry can't relate to you, and that's why you ran away when I kissed you yesterday!" I was yelling louder than I wanted to, but she matched my pitch, even with tears just starting to run down her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" she screamed.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

And there it was. The question she couldn't answer because it validated all I said, and it made her feel weak - and that was unnexceptable for 'The Mayor.'

I walked around the island, taking slow steps closer to her, which she countered, moving backward until she hit the counter.

"Tell me." I prompted.

She tried to stop crying and failed miserably. "I-I don't know..."

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"I-uh.. I just-"

"Tell me the truth, Regina." I took another step forward, placing my hands on her hips.

She gasped shakily, almost seeming to try and vanish into the counter top. "Emma.. I..." her mouth kept doing that awkward fish movement like she couldn't say what she wanted to.

"Tell me why." I was almost whispering by then.

Her chest was heaving and I knew what was coming. "I'm scared." she sobbed, hugging herself.

"Of what?"

She shook her head. "Of everything."

Without any more words, she let me hold her. It wasn't guarded anymore, like the last couple of times. This time, she just let herself go. I had to fight for this embrace, and it was the one where she let herself crumble into me. It was fantastic. It brought tears to my eyes even thinking about it - that things had to be different, even if she didn't want them to be. I know she didn't really give me a real answer, but it was close enough. I held her to me tightly anyway, loving every bit of what this was - this blatantly feminine moment we were having that couldn't get better if it tried.

She pulled away first, looking into my eyes with all sorts of questions I didn't know I could answer, but I had to try. Only, the answers she needed weren't in any words I could offer.

I leaned in slowly, giving her the option of stopping me, but she met me half way; folding her arms around my neck as our mouths moved together for the second time. Our bodies tangled into one another as the intensity grew, and I felt her moan onto my lips. Her fingers slid into my hair as my hands explored the pieks and valleys of her back and sides, we fit together so well.

Out of nowhere she broke away and my heart stopped. "Shit!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the stove and turning everything off and checking the food frantically, then laughed at herself. "I.. I made breakfast." she said, putting everything on their separate plates as an excuse not to look at me. "And it's not even burnt.. look at that." Her laugh was forced and extremely nervous sounding.

"Regina.."

"I hope you like your eggs over easy.." she scrambled for forks.

"Hey, you.."

"And your bacon crispy, because-uh.. that's, uhm.. how I like mine." she got napkins and put them by the plates.

"Crazy, calm down for a minute."

She kept going, ignoring me. "I forgot to make toast, but I could-"

I grabbed both of her hands, making her look at me. "Hey, beautiful.. you need to relax." I smiled, making her blush like crazy.

"Why?"

"Because you look like you're going to implode when you get nervous." I laughed. I gave her a quick kiss before I swatted her but the tiniest bit. "Now go make me toast."

She smiled at the floor as I moved to take my seat again.

I just watched her. She wiped her face before she did anything, then wiped the tears on her jeans. It wasn't until just then I noticed she was wearing jeans and a casual little v-neck top, like a regular person. Sure - she might have looked like she popped straight out of the 90's, but we all have our moments, and she still looked amazing in her own right.

"I got ahold of Miss Blanchard this morning." she said with her back still to me. "She kept Henry overnight, and he's doing fine. I told her we went looking for him here and got snowed in."

"When do you think we'll be able to get back into town?"

She shook her head. "Not today. We'll have to spend tonight here again and see how it is in the morning."

My smirk got the better of me. "Another night, hu?"

She just smiled, going to put the bread away. "Yes, I believe that's what I said.."

I came up behind her, encasing her torso in my arms. She stiffened at first, but got used to the feeling within a few seconds. I decided to take advantace of her comfortable state, nuzzling my nose in her neck, then placing tiny kisses up the length of it. She tilted her head to the side, giving me more room and made breathless little noises.

"I'm trying to make toast." she said with a tiny rasp in her voice.

I spun her around playfully. "Fuck the toast."

"Well that wouldn't be half as much fun, dear..." she smirked, looking at me with heavy hooded eyes.

There was no more prompting needed. In one swift motion our lips were connected again and I picked her up, her legs locked around my hips. I carried her up the stairs as she was already trying to get my shirt off. Clothes were already beginning to peel away by the time we got to the bedroom, falling to the floor in disreguard. We hit the bed in our underwear, which was anxiously ripped off just as fast.

In no time at all we were moving together, gasps and moans mixing in the air. Lips, tongues, teeth, hands, fingers, thighs, all getting mixed up in a haze of passionate heat. Regina would grab onto my shoulders as I picked up pace and depth, crying out and arching her back in desperation, only shake and cling to me even more on her way back down. I felt my toes curl under more than once, feeling as though my body was on fire and flying in arctic air at the same time. The air filled with heat and sweat, and all of our sounds mixing, challanging one another for dominance and neither one winning. We competed to bring each other higher, and make the other's legs turn to jello. Breath came fast and heavy, our hair stuck to the backs of our necks, and we kept going back for more for hours on end, not knowing how to stop, and more so if we even wanted to.

Eventually we unded up in a heap, strewn across her bed. I rested my head on her stomach as she ran her fingers through my hair. I rubbed my thumb back and forth on her thigh. We were both sticky with sweat and kisses. I don't think I had ever felt so content in my life up to that point, and never after making love. I wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as the univers would let me, and I intended to.

Gently, I ran my nose just under her naval, then kissed just there, before I looked up at her. "God, you're beautiful." I said, a little breathlessly.

She smiled weakly, closing her eyes. "So are you, Emma."

I smiled to myself as I crawled back up to be with her, and she cuddled into my shoulder, kissing my collar bone lightly, and closed her eyes again. I felt her bare skin against mine under the blankets, just residing next to one another perfectly.

"I've never been touched like this before." she admitted. Her fingers tracing little patters in the middle of my chest. "I mean, I've been intimate before, but.. never like this."

"Neither have I."

She looked up with naked eyes; completely unguarded. It was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. "Really?"

I just nodded.

Her lips found mine in a soft caress, that only lasted a moment.

Words weren't necesarry the rest of the night. We communicated everything we felt and were beginning to feel through touches, in long stares, and feather soft kisses, like little slivers of light falling on bare skin. There was no place for words that other people came up with to define things in far understated terms than what we needed. The way she looked at me, and what I felt - I will never be able to duplicate. That first night was something I will never forget.

We fell asleep tangled together, completely free of care or worry. It didn't matter what tomorrow would hold, because today was something we could hold on to as long as we had the other to keep it alive.

Who cared if the sky was falling? I had the Evil Queen to protect me.

* * *

**AN2:: STILL more to come.  
Stick with me guys, it gets better; I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Day 3

**AN:: Thanks again, everyone. You guys are the best.  
Feel free to PM me about any ideas you may have, again.. and I promise I will TRY.  
Here's the next chapter, and there will be more.. I do have an end-goal in mind for this story.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was something I never would have expected. I felt rested and energized, and happy.

Immediately I was aware of the brunette tucked into my side, sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful. Her lips were parted just slightly in the most tempting way.. but it was too wonderful to disrupt. She was something so perfect, in every way (or at least when she was sleeping), that I didn't know what to do with myself.

Visions of the day before played through my head, taunting me. I had to look under the covers at our bare, entwining bodies to make sure it was all real, and a rush of reliefe spread over me as soon as I did.

I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes again, wanting to live in this moment for as long as I could. This moment was the single most peaceful that I'd experience in too long, and it was with someone I had all sorts of unnexplained and dangerous feelings for, and it made it all the better. She was complicated, just like I was - hell, maybe even more. But in that insane shell that was the Mayor, was a woman who wanted to be understood, and cherished, and loved, and to be made love to, and I realized in those quiet moments with her in my arms that I wanted to be the one to make her feel all of those things. I wanted to make her happy. Not just because I know I'm just as broken or more so than she is, but because I feel parts of me heal when she peels back layers of herself, and lets that beautiful soul shine through that is so innocent and pure. I hated that she had to have so many defence mechanisms, but I understood it at the same time.

There was stirring in the bed next to me, but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to know what she would do.

First there was an abrupt movement, to which I stirred a little to, pretending to still be asleep. But then she softened back to resting her head on my shoulder and leaving us tangled with one antoher under the blankets. I felt a fingertip sweep a peice of hair off of my forehead, before a pair of lips found my collar bone, and then her head came to rest on my shoulder again with a sigh.

"Emma..." she whispered, and kissed my neck, cuddling closer. "Emma, wake up..." she shook me a little harder.

I wasn't done having my fun yet, so I pretended as though I was still asleep, shying away from her and furrowing my eyebrows. What I didn't expect was her getting on top of me, one leg on each side of my hips and kissing my neck over and over again. I knew I couldn't take much more while pretending to stay asleep, so I changed the game plan. In one quick motion I flipped her back onto her back and started tickling the shit out of her.

She threw her head back in laughter, a wonderful throaty kind I hadn't heard before. "Emma! Emma, no!" she squirmed beneath me, trying to push me off or get me to stop or something, but it was amazing. That happiness that came from her - like nothing was ever wrong or could ever be wrong was beautiful. All I wanted to do was sit there and look at her like this.

I slowed to a stop, just resting my hands on either side of her rib cage, taking in the honesty that was before me. And she looked up at me with a smile that radiated all through her face.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

She tilted her head, brow furrowing her brow a little. "What do you mean?"

I sat back on my legs. "I mean, are you happy.. here, and with me." I searched her eyes for all sorts of things; doubt, lies, fake happiness.. anything she might not want to tell me on her own. And I found almost all of them.

Her face went blank as she nodded. "Yes... of course I'm happy-"

"What else?" I cut her off.

She sat up on her elbows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you hesitated. What aren't you telling me?" I got a bit defensive. But that was how I felt. I had feelings for this woman; ones I didn't know how to explain completely, and it was scary to think she didn't at least hav some variation of that same thing.

She sat up completely, looking at her hands. "Emma, I am happy with you... I just..." She looked up at me with big questioning eyes, that were somewhat scared. "I've never done anything like this. I'm the Mayor, for God's sakes! And this.. this is completely out of the ordinary, and new, and exciting.." she took my hands in hers. "But I don't know how to do this. I'm happier than I've been in so long, but it's confusing."

"What's confusing?" I asked.

"All of this! I've never been with a woman, and here I am. I've never been with someone who has.. has, made me feel like this, and I don't know what to do with it, Emma! I don't act like this, and I don't get close to people, and I don't know what to do with you... because you break all of those rules I'd set for myself so long ago."

"Then maybe it's time for a change?" I pulled her into my arms again. I don't know why I felt so insecure without her so close.

But she was more hesitant this time. "Maybe.."

"What do you mean 'maybe?'"

She let out a long breath, and couldn't look up at me to save her life. "Emma.. once we get back to town, this can't happen. I have a reputation to uphold, and Henry to think about... I can't allow this to interfere with my responsibilities."

My heart queezed in my chest, and I had to push her away. "So we can fuck for a day or so, but then it all disappears when we go back into town? What kind of shit is that?"

"It's realistic, Emma! It's what adults do when they-"

"Adults just say 'fuck you' to happiness and live their lives miserably, Regina? Is that what they do?" I didn't really want to yell, but I was more hurt than I imagined I would be by this, and I hated how much I wanted her.

"Emma, that's not-"

I got off the bed, picking up my clothes as I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you really even care?" I barked back.

"Emma.. of course I care... please, just-"

"Just what?" I called from the doorway. "Stay with you? Is that what you're going to ask me to do, just like when you were drunk." I could tell the tears were coming again, but I didn't care all that much anymore. "I'm not just going to stay so you can abuse both of our feelings, just so you can deny them later, Regina. Fuck that."

I shook my head and walked away. There were tears in my eyes too, but I'd be damned if I let her see them now, not after this. I knew she wanted this, maybe not as much as I did, but I know she had that same desire for it.

I hated all of this. I woke up the happiest I had been in so long, and now I felt like crying like a child. But not because of something childish - because I started to feel things that were the exact opposite - that were adult, and complicated, and scary, and even though I didn't know what to do with it, I still wanted to try it because it was honest. Lying to myself about what I felt isn't something I was or ever will be interested in, so I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't have feelings for her.. strong ones, that fueled all of my actions for the last day and a half, and that I wanted her.

It wasn't until I got to the bathroom that I let myself cry. As soon as the door was closed I locked it and slumped over on it. I couldn't remember the last time I actually cried. Or yes I could; when Graham died. And it felt like something was dying. And I hated myself for it more than anything else. I let this happen - worse than that; I started it. I prompted this, and it's my fault that we even felt any of these things in the first place. I opened myself up to these emotions for the first time, and it was my fault I let them develop as far as they did, and as intense as I felt them. I hated that I wanted her. I hated myself for letting myself want her in the first place. But nowhere along the line could I bring myself to hate her. I couldn't hate her. Not after I saw who she really was, and how scared and lost she was. I don't know if she even knew it. All I knew is that my whole body felt like shit, and that I just wanted to give up.

I got in the shower and just stood there, hoping (irrationally) that it could wash all of this craziness away. I wanted to not have to deal with anything anymore. I wanted her to not fight what we both wanted.

Letting myself cry was probably the biggest step I'd taken. For a long time I told myself crying was for people who didn't know what better to do. But right then I realized I needed to let everything out. Loving some one who refused to accept-

Wait... love?

The realization of what I thought hit me and just made me cry harder. Hate was the perfect word for what I felt. I hated the whole situation for all of what it was and what it wasn't.

"Emma?" I heard her voice from the other side of the shower curtain.

"What the hell, Regina, I locked the door!"

"It's my house, I have keys... but, God, that's not the point. We have to talk about things."

I tried to hide my crying. "I don't want to talk to you right now.." ...and I failed miserably.

A beat of silence. "...Are you crying?"

"No!" I lied.

She pushed the shower curtain aside and looked at me with the most compassion I'd ever seen from her. She looked like she'd been crying too. Her night dress hung loosely from her frame, and I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was, which only made me cry harder. I covered my face in my hands and prayed that this would all go away; that I'd be back in Granny's trying to make friends with a woman who hated me and I hated back because of a little boy, and nothing else.

But that's not the way life works. Wishing for things rarely ever pays off in the end and you have to resort to coping with reality, even if reality bites you in the ass and laughs about it tomorrow.

I wasn't embarrased that she was seeing me naked; we'd just spent a whole day revelling in eachothers naked-ness. What I was so ashamed of was how much control she had over my emotions. I hate crying. I think it makes me look awful and makes people think that I'm way more of a girl than I really am. I was ashamed of her seeing what she did to me, because then I wouldn't have anything to hide behind.

But I felt her arms wrap around me. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes - she just jumped in and hugged me. And I let myself hug her back, which made me sob like a baby. One of the cries that you wail as you're sobbing because your mind can't wrap around what's happening inside of you, that's what I was having, and she just held me.

"I don't understand..." I managed to say.

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

I pulled back, feeling a fire raise within me. "Yes I do. You don't get to tell me how scared you are to be with me, then _be_ with me the way you were, and say we shouldn't give this a fighting chance."

"Give what a fighting chance, Emma? There can't be anything between us!"

"There already is!"

Her shoulders slumped and I could read the hurt all over her face. I didn't understand this woman a bit, and it confused me even more why I would want to.

"People expect things of me..."

I guided her chin up with my finger. "Fuck. People." I kissed her then, switching our spots so that she was against the wall. "What they think, or expect of you, or want from you, shouldn't matter unless those people matter to you."

"I'm the Mayor, of course they matter!"

"That's bullshit! We both know you don't give a fuck about them, so why should what they _think_ matter?"

"..Emma..." she shook her head. "I'm terrified of this. I don't have relationships in the first place, and especially not with women who are for all intents and purposes, outsiders. I don't even have friends. I don't know how to do this in the first place let alone weave it into my life. It's not ethical!"

"Do you want this?"

Her eyes got wide. "What?"

"THIS!" I motioned between us. "Do I make you happy enough to stay with me? Do you want to be, _with_ me?"

"I-I... I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know!"

I felt tears start to take over again. "Then I can't do this?"

"What?" she had a look of horror.

"If you don't even know if you want this, then I can't try and make you see what I see between us, no matter how much I want to."

She grabbed onto me, almost frantically. "No, no, no.. No, you can't just walk away.. at least give me time to think!"

"Why? So you can think of more reasons to say no?"

Her brown eyes started bubbling over with tears again.

God... since when did my life turn into a soap opera?

"No! So I can think about _what _I feel, and if I'm willing to risk everything for it."

"How do you feel when I say that I'm done with this, if you wanted me to wait around for you?" I asked, bringing down the volume. "If I ended it right here, what would you do?"

I saw her face go from shocked to hysterical in a matter of moments. She started crying like I was just a few minutes ago. She shook her head wildly, clinging to me even more. "I think I'd die." she sobbed.

With both of my hands on either side of her face, I made her look at me. "Then that should be your answer. If you'd hurt that much without me, don't push me away."

She shook her head, looking anywhere but in my eyes. "I don't know how to do this at all, Emma."

"Neither do I!" I pulled her a little closer. "Neither one of us has had anything like this, right?"

Her now wet hair shook stringily from her face.

"Then let's just take it one step at a time. No pressure, no lables, no.. more crazy drama. Can we just let what happens come at it's own time?"

It was like her mind's pulling in different ways showed all over her face. We still held on to eachother like we didn't know what would happed if we didn't, and not wanting to chance it. I just wanted her to feel as though no one else had any right to her choices - that this was all her own.

Suddenly her eyes connect with mine. "Just between us for a little while?" I could see how open her heart was. I could see how hard it was for her to contemplate letting someone esle into her mind, her emotions... letting someone see her for what she really was.

"As long as you need." I nodded.

"And we can't tell Henry yet.. it's not fair to him if things don't work out between us and we lead _him_ on."

"No, of course not."

She took a breath. "An-and.. we take it slow? Really slow?"

"Of course!" I kissed her, either because I was so happy or because I didn't know what else to do. "Rushing things will lead us no where, and I know that." I brushed the wet hair out of her face, just looking at her. Little moments like we've had in the last few days have shown me just how beautiful she is.. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.

"I've never been loved, Emma." She admitted "Even as a child, no one ever showed me the kind of affection I should have been given. And it's hard to know what to show to Henry now.." She was past tears. There was somethink in her eyes that she knew was just matter-of-fact; like she'd already decided for herself. "And I don't know how to _be_ with anyone... I've had sex for just the sex, and it's so confusing.. just.."

"To feel something more for someone at the same time?"

She nodded, then looked down again.

I took her chin in between my fingers and made her look back at me. "You're not alone in that." I gulped down what little dignity I had left. If I wanted her as much as I thought I did, then hell to secrecy or descretion. Love isn't where you hide things. "No one's ever loved me, Regina. Ever. You're the first person I've allowed myself to feel for, or from, and it terrifies me."

Her eyes got wide. "You love me?"

I hadn't realized what I'd implied until she said it, but I couldn't lie to her. Not now, after feeling the way I do and seeing what she really is. I just nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm beginning to."

The smile she gave me reached all the way to her eyes, brightening them and her whole face.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, laughing and crying at the same time. I wrapped her up in my arms too, feeling her wet night gown against my skin and pulled back slightly. "You're all wet..." I laughed, brushing her hair back.

"I know!" she laughed. Her smile faded into something warmer. She leaned in close to me, biting her bottom lip in a way that threatened to drive me up the wall, it was so cute. She pushed us into the stream of water and kissed me. It wasn't rushed and hot like yesterday. Her lips moved slowly against mine, sweetly, and pulled away rubbing her nose up the length of mine. "Miss Swan.. I believe I'm falling for you, too..."

She peeled her night dress off and threw it away.

We washed away the past with one another until the water ran cold... and then some.

* * *

**Are you guys enjoying this story as much as I am?  
I don't know... but I'm really liking writing this for you. **

**More to come. Still have a goal, and it is not reached. **

**R&R, please. Thank you!**


	5. Day 4

**Can I please reiterate how amazing it has been to get your guys feed back on this. You really make writing worth while... and Remma (to my love AND dismay) has a way better audience (for reviews, at least) than Gelphie or Chenzel. Can I hear what you guys think on reading ANY of my other material (though the rest tends to be darker - warning)? **

**Anywhooo... Chapter 5, shorter than usual, but I thought it needed to be in here. I always wondered about this. Soooo... enjoy!**

* * *

"..and when he was five, he had this... what was it, two days? I think it was only a few days he refused to call me anything but 'Regina.'" She laughed, sipping her coffee.

I had hot chocolate instead. "What did you do?"

She thought for a moment, casting her gaze toward the ceiling. "I don't remember..." her smile absolutely lit up the dim room. "Ask Henry. He remembers everything... strangely so, really."

We'd spent the whole day before making food and laughing with eachother. Or, mostly her laughing at me, and my lack of ability to cook ANYTHING propperly other than eggs, pancakes, and grilled cheese. I think those are the only things I've ever known how to cook that didn't come out of a package or cardboard, which also made her laugh. Yesterday was something I never saw myself experiencing. Not only was my isolation complex staggering, and took someone with a bulldozer to get past, but for the fact that I didn't think anyone would bother wanting to spend so much time with me. After a while, I'm really not that interesting.

Yet there we were, seventeen hours later, looking out into the night - uhm.. early morning? - still talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. Most of it being Henry, some about our childhoods, past lovers. Whatever came up. Just learning about the other like this was really happening, and I think that scared me more than it _not_ happening. I was used to things not working out, and coping with the aftermath. But what happened if things did work out? What if we know so much about eachother that we end up making a fool or ourselves? What happens if we find something we hate about the other person and you've already made that attachment that binds your soul to the other person like in Harry fucking Potter, and one of you has to die to make anything right, and then the world implodes?

Then I reminded myself that we were in the real world. Flaws were bound to come up, and there's no way we could agree on everything, but that we were taking it slow. And slow meant that we could work through it as it came; no pressure, no pretense... just slow and steady work.

"He got that from me." I said with a smile.

I saw the tiniest sadness cross her features, still beautifullly so. "He got a lot of things from you." she nodded.

With a sigh, I looked out the window again, already seeing some of the snow die down. "I remember I was in this one foster home when I turned eleven, and they already had three kids. They were some of the few who really cared about the kids they took care of - we weren't just a pay check, but we weren't _theirs _either. I was the only girl, but I fit right in with the boys, but I was the oldest, so it didn't matter to much anyway. But the boy closest to my age, Tyler, I think.. he hated me. I think he thought I was there to take his place or something, and he ended up trying to light me on fire." I laughed.

"What? How in the world-"

"_Tried, _Regina.. he _tried_ to light me on fire. He didn't because the dad walked in, and I was taken away the next morning, for 'Fear of saftey and well-being,' which is code for 'We almost fucked up state property, take her back.'"

"State property?" She asked, eyes curious as ever.

I nodded. "As far as the law went, I didn't have parents or any relatives they could pass me off on, so I was a ward of the state until I was seventeen."

Her brows furrowed together and she tilted her head. "Why seventeen?"

I offered a sad smile and looked her in the eye. "I got pregnant with Henry and ran away. No one wants a pregnant teenager with an attitude problem."

She made face like she'd never heard anything so horrible in her life, so I just shook my head. "It wasn't so bad."

Her hand found mine and gave it a squeeze anyway, then just stayed in mine, mixing fingers and playfully scratching with our nails.

"Do you remember Henry's father?"

That one stung, but I nodded, looking out the window again.

"What was he like?"

I took a deep breath, willing myself to remember after so long of repressing every memory of him. "Uhm.. he was tall. And strong." Regrettably so, I thought. "And he had big hands, and... and wore these military style boots all the time."

"What was his name? Where did you meet?" She smiled, leaning her chin on her palm romantically.

I bit back the ache that was bubbling in my chest and looked back at her, wishing I didn't want to tell her the truth so badly. "His name was David and he was one of my foster parents."

Her face went blank immediately and her hand stopped playing with mine. "You mean he-" I nodded, and she gasped a little bit. "You never told anyone?"

"Who could I tell? I was a foster kid with a long line of behavioral issues; no one would have believed me."

"What about his wife?"

"She knew." I said, turning back to the window. "She even told me that I was too pretty to be abandoned the way I was." My voice cracked a little. "It started when I was sixteen and lasted for almost a year.. until Henry."

She stayed quiet for a moment, before taking my hand again. "Did they know?"

I nodded. "I found out a little over a month along, and he tried to.. to do it again, and I fought him that time."

"What did they do?" her voice was soft, caring.

I blinked back tears. "I heard them planning to beat me so I would misscarry, and I ran away."

"And you kept Henry, though."

"He didn't do anything wrong." I shook my head. "To get rid of that baby... I couldn't have live with myself. And still every day carrying him made me miserable. When I had him, I knew I couldn't look at him without thinking of what happened to me. I knew I couldn't love him the way he should be loved. I'd never been loved like a parent should love their baby, so I had no idea how to give that to another human being."

"Emma..." she almost whispered.

I looked back at her. "No. No sympathy." I squeezed her hand back. "I've gone over it so many times in my mind.. that part of my life is over, and I am thankful... because now we have the most beautiful little boy in the world, and I wouldn't trade him for all of the terrible things in my life to be taken away."

She just shook her head. "How are you so strong?"

I shrugged. "It comes with the territory."

She smiled lightly. It was like she was analyzing me, but not like an insect. Her eyes swept across my face as someone would who was looking out over the sunrise, and I did the same. Even with no makeup on, she was beautiful. No matter what she did, she was beautiful. I picked up our clasped hands and kissed the back of hers gently before looking back out on the night.

It was so peaceful. I wished things could stay like this. Not forever, of course - I wished that someday Henry could sit with us and talk about all the things he wanted to do when he grew up, and all the things he wished for and wanted to see in the world. I just wanted him there.

There was silence between us for a while - the longest since we'd woken up, really. Between the laughter, and taunting, and playing like children, we always were making some kind of noise...

Oh. Ha. That sounded dirty. But it wasn't always dirty.

"I was in love once." she said out of nowhere.

I looked at her, and it was her turn to stare out the window, a sad smile gracing her face. I didn't say anything; I let her have her time to recount it.

"I just turned fifteen when we met. He taught me how to ride a hourse, and dance with someone other than my father." She laughed to herself. "His name was Daniel, and I thought he was everything in the world. He gave me my first kiss when I was sixteen, and asked me to marry him at seventeen when we hadn't spent more than an hour or two together, _any_ day we were together... I was so young and stupid. Looking back I don't think it was real love. I just think I wanted someone to understand me."

I waited a beat, making sure she was finished. "What happened to him?"

She looked at me like she was just realizing I was there again, then she huffed a breath again. "He died." her mouth made a hard line and held my hand a little harder. "He was murdered."

As her eyes started watering I pulled her into my lap and kissed her temple. She wasn't going to cry, probably because she'd cried enough over it, but she still needed to feel protected when she was thinking about it.

We didn't say anymore for a long time. We just watched all the little flecks of snow fall for.. I don't know how long it was, but it was peaceful. There was a sense of security over the both of us, that we could share things like this with each other and not feel like it was a stretch, that we weren't just divulging information we wanted heard, but healing together.

At some point she curled into my side resting her head on my shoulder, and I held her close to me with one arm. I didn't know why it felt so right, but it did. It felt like she should have been there all along.

Her breathing evened out to the point I knew she was asleep. I looked down and saw her mouth hanging open and couldn't help but laugh. It had to be one of the cutest things I'd seen in my life.

With as much grace as I could muster, I picked her up and adjusted my hold. It was considerably harder carrying her like a baby than the other ways that I'd tried... and it was strange to think of how many different ways I'd carried her over the past few days. But somehow I managed to get her all the way upstairs and lay her down on the bed, curling up behind her. I looked at the clock, not really believing it was three'o'clock in the morning. But I didn't care either. It had been a wonderful day, and I don't know if I could imagine it any other way.

I sat there for a while, just looking at her, or at the ceiling or something or other that I continued wondering about where she got it, what she was like, if she had Henry then or not. There were so many things I still wanted to know about her, and so much I knew she was hiding from me. And yet, I didn't care. She had tried so hard to even think about the possibility of us being together, that I just wanted her to feel like she could tell me. I didn't want to have to dig into her past, or make her tell me. The fact was that I was falling in love with her, and love isn't something you push and pick at. If it's right, then it feeds itself; it grows in it's own time, and that's what I wanted with her.

I heard a click, and looked at the clock again. Another hour and a half had passed of just me and my thoughts.

Laying next to me was a woman who I wanted everything for and a half. I kissed her head again, letting out a long sigh. "I love you..." I said without hesitense.

I know she was sleeping. She'd been sleeping for almost an hour. And even with the peace and quiet, I couldn't find a way to let myself relax enough to find sleep. I wondered if she dreamt.. and if she was dreaming then, would it have been about me?

I didn't need to know. I needed to hold her and believe that whatever happened between us was supposed to. I had to want just that moment, and want the next to come as the world gave it to us.

So I took a breath, closing my eyes... dreaming...

...maybe.


	6. Almost Home

**Here we go... :)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up in a haze, feeling like something was missing.

And sure enough, Regina wasn't curled up infront of me anymore. Looking around the room, I knew she wasn't there, and for no reason I got this strange worried feeling all over my body. Last time she was gone, she didn't react very well - or at all. I had to act for her to react to anything, and then force her to be honest with herself.

In that same thought, I had to remember that she wasn't the same person she was yesterday.. that we all change with the steps we take, and the two of us moved leaps and bounds in the last couple days. I had to trust that she would still see what we wanted today that we saw yesterday, and that we'd just have to keep taking steps in order to keep afloat, like everyone else. It wasn't anyone's job to worry all the time, and dread something that might not even happen.

I walked groggily downstairs, not expecting to see a very content looking Mayor staring out the window with a cup of coffee, a robe over her pajamas.

"Hey, stranger."

She turned to look at me and just smiled, before turning back to look out the window.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, restin my chin on her shoulder. "What're you looking at."

She leaned her head on mine and shrugged with her opposite shoulder. "Just.. outside."

"Anything important?"

"Not so much important, as much as it is depressing.."

I kissed her cheek. "I thought you liked the snow?"

"It's going away." She said blankly. "We'll be able to leave later on today."

I pulled away enough to look at her in the eye. "Everything is going to be fine." I said, smiling and pushing a piece of her messy hair behind her ear.

"I hope so." She looked so scared. Like she was nervous.

All I wanted to do was hold her, so I did. I pulled her in close to me and just held her there, loving that I felt her free hand wrap around my shoulder and her nuzzle into me. I loved that she wasn't fighting me anymore, that she wanted this as much as I did. I loved that she was finally being honest with herself.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

I didn't let her go. "Of what?"

"Of everything." She pulled back, holding her coffee cup with both hands, but still letting me hold her. "I keep thinking I'll find some way to sabatage everything, or just throw it away, even though I don't want to." She looked right into my eyes. "I'm scared I'll do something stupid and lose you."

I just shook my head. "You won't. I won't let you. I'll fight for you every step of the way, because we both know this isn't something that just comes whenever we snap our fingers." I leaned in to kiss her forehead, holding my lips there for a moment, before resting our foreheads together. "And you happen to be an amazing mother of a child I love very much too.. and I want something with the both of you. I want a family with you eventually. That means fighting with you and for you with everything, and against everything, and I'm willing and ready to do it."

Regina leaned back, looking into my eyes and smilimg like she might cry, but I could tell she was tired of crying. For a woman that wasn't used to showing much emotion at all, she'd been breaking down once or twice a day for about four days. I think it was a necessary release, but now that she'd gotten it out, she was ready to find her stable ground again.

She looked down at her coffee cup again, and I saw a darkness come over her that almost made me uncomfortable. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Emma.. I think that scares me more than anything."

"If I find out your secrets?"

She nodded, still not looking up.

"Regina, I don't think you're understanding me. I'm in this for the long haul - for you and for Henry. Not even one of your psychotic break-downs could keep me from you two. I need you guys." I admitted.

I kissed her on the forehead again and took her hand to lead her to the sofa instead. We sat, then settled next to one another.

"I made more coffee if you'd like some.." she said, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I'll get some later."

We snuggled in with one another some more, just enjoying being next to eachother, and I was happy. I don't remember being really happy a lot until Henry came along, and even then I felt more guilty than anything for missing so much of his life. With Regina, even if I didn't know what she would do in that twisted brain of hers, I was happy with the wonderful moments we could spend just with eachother. It was getting harder and harder for me to try and remember why I thought I hated her at all, and harder to try not to fall in love with her. The way she looked at things; studied them.. it made the wole world seem smaller, and easier. I didn't want even half of the things I wanted a year ago.

"Henry will know." Regina said quietly.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "He's smart, Emma. He figures things out faster than anyone I've ever known. He'll know before we tell him or anyone."

I laughed a little. "Sounds like Marry Margrette."

"Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "She always is able to tell me what I'm feeling and why before I have time to process what happened in the first place."

It was quiet for a minute before she spoke up again. "What will he think?"

"Henry?" I clarified.

She nodded.

I sighed. "I don't completely know." I admitted. "To be honest with you, he might not like it at all first. He has it in his mind that I'm supposed to save everyone from your spell... this probably doesn't fit into his plan, but if both of his moms are happy, and together, that should give him some sense of security, really." I was guessing, but it sounded about right.

"Or it could scar him for life."

I laughed for a good minute.

"I didn't mean for that to be funny..." she said smiling.

"No, no.. just the way you said it was funny, intentionally or not. But I think he'll be fine... eventually."

* * *

Towards the end of the day, we finally got the courage to talk about leaving again, and actually put on the clothes we came here in back on. The whole time she seemed like she was trying not to look at me, and I knew what that meant, and it wasn't happening.

As soon as we got in the car I leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't one of those soft delicate kisses that I'm sure she would have appreciated if we were just sitting my ourselves relaxing - I kissed her like we were three quarters through a romance movie and I needed to win her back. She was shocked at first, but after a few seconds relaxed and I felt her hand rest on the side of my face.

"What was that for?" she smiled almost sadly.

I looked her in the eye. "To remind you. And to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. Don't try to get rid of me at the end of this car ride."

She looked down again. I hated that she kept doing that, but I was relieved that I finally was able to see her defence mechanisms.

"I still don't think this is a great idea, Emma." she shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked, taking her hand, trying to keep her mind in the place where she was honest with herself, and with what she wanted.

"Think of how complicated things will be. Hiding in the daytime, and sneaking around at night... lying to everyone around us... do you want that?" Her eyes bore deep into mine, seeking something she wouldn't ever find.

"Do you?"

She was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't know what I want anymore... you confuse me." she sighed, looking out the front window, but stroked my hand with her thumb anyway.

"Hey."

She looked at me again.

"I want _us._" I raised her hand up and kissed the back of it. "If you need a while to adjust, then I'm going to let you have that. Of course, I don't want to hide this forever, but I know you aren't ready for a whole relationship, let alone it being out in the open."

"What if I do something stupid?"

"Then we're going to have to figure it out."

"What if I'm too much?"

"Too much what?"

"Too much of.. _this._ Too much to deal with." She motioned to herself, letting her head fall back.

I shook my head and tried to make as much eye contact as possible. "Regina, I don't want to deal with you, I want to be with you. There's nothing about you that I'm not willing to take apart and put back together to understand you. _Dealing_ with someone isn't what you do when you want to make it work."

The smallest smile played on her lips. I could tell how nervous she was and I hated it, but at the same time I knew that meant she wanted this too, and she was just nervous that she would lose it when she was getting used to it. In her mind I understood how she would want to let the few days we spent together stand on their own as a wonderful memory, rather than have it be wonderful and end awfully. No one wanted that. I didn't want that. But I wouldn't let that happen. I wanted her, and the chance of a future too much to let that happen.

"Are you sure?" There was a look in her eyes that said she was scared, but wanted what I was saying to be true.

All I could do to try and ease her mind was smile and lean in for another kiss, this time the one she wanted; sweet and simple. I let it linger for a moment holding my face there so I could feel her smile and have our noses touch for a second.

When I pulled back and let go of her hand she was smiling and readily pulling out of the drive way. I smiled back at the cabin and hoped I would see it again. Maybe not soon, or maybe by Christmas?

It was about ten minutes of driving through the wooded gravel road until we hit the pavement again, and I heard Regina sigh.

"Were you worried?"

She glanced at me sideways. "I don't like that road. Driving it or anything, it just doesn't make me feel right."

"Then why go up there?"

"It's peaceful. I just like it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I smiled. "Next time I'll drive, alright?"

Then it was her turn to smile and just shake her head. It was a few more minutes and a noticable change in the mood before she spoke again. And this time on a topic that needed to be adressed before we got back.

"Henry..." she sighed.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, since I've obviously had a change of heart about you being around, we need to figure out where you stand with him before we're ready to tell him."

I shrugged. "So... what do you want to do."

She took a breath first, like she was deciding. "I think you need to spend more regular time with him. Like, taking him to and from school, and maybe a few hours on the weekend. Maybe a few small activities with the two of us."

The giant goofy grin on my face spoke for itself. "Really?" I almost giggled.

She gave me one of the biggest smiles I'd seen from her in a while. "Yeah. I mean.. eventually, if we do become public with our.. relationship, then-"

"When." I corrected her. I saw the flash of confusion of her face, so I clarified. "_When_ we go public, Regina, not if. Stop saying like it's not going to happen. If we both want it then we'll make it happen."

"I know.. but it's not going to happen for me over night. This is going to take me a while to get used to."

"And I can wait." I put my hand on her thigh, connecting us, which I think she needed. She calmed down a little before I prompten her to go on. "Finish what you were going to say."

She sighed again. "I was saying, that _when_ we become public, the transition would be easier if people already saw the three of us out together once and a while.. then picking up frequency, obviously."

"Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"To be so planned with this?"

She looked at me like I sprouted about four more heads. "Of course. I'm the Mayor. Planning things is what I do. In order for me to carry through with this and not explode, I need a plan. And that plan should be known between the two of us so we can gradually figure out what it is that we want for the future. And honestly I don't know what it is I want, because I just figured out I wanted this, truthfully, a matter of hours ago and it make me nervous, and anxious, and I-"

"Regina."

"What?"

"You're on a rampage. Take a breath, nerd."

She laughed for a moment before she looked at me again. "I'm sorry. This is all very new to me. We've already gone through all of that..."

"Yeah, we have. But I'm sure we'll talk about it again because we'll both need to work through it again at some point because we're both damaged goods. Everyone is. That's why we need other people to make us better."

She shook her head, still smiling though. "You and this philosofical shit... where is all of this coming from?"

I laughed harder than I had in a long time right then - just the tone, and how casual she'd been, I loved it. "I don't know. I could be deep, you never know?"

"No, you are deep. You just don't like showing it because being deep means you aren't this pillar of strength Henry wants you to be." She winked. She was smirking just to soften the blow of her words because she knew they were true.

"Now who's being all deep, Madam Mayor?" I asked only half teasing.

Her eyes softened and sweetened. "Well I have no objections to our competitions, do you, Miss Swan?"

My mouth dropped a little. She was refering to sex! I wanted her to pull the car over so I could take her right there because of that little statement, but nonetheless I was stunned she would make such an obvious innuendo. I shook my head. "You... you are something else."

I saw her bite her lip before she took my hand. She didn't even look at me - just kept her eyes on the road the rest of the way home like there was nothing different. I laced our fingers together and she just tried to keep her smile soft rather than the grin that was showing in her eyes.

This was the Regina I loved. I knew I would have to fight for moments like this from now on, but at the same time I knew that now that I'd seen it, experience it, tasted it, that I needed it. She was a part of me now the same as I'd given a little piece of myself to her when I whispered that I loved her last night, even if it was just empty air that could hear me. I loved her. I kept repeating it to myself like some sort of mantra, if not to solidify it in my mind than to prepare myself for what we'd be putting ourselves through later.

But I loved her. I loved Regina Mills.

_I love her._

* * *

**You guys are the best.  
I don't think I will ever stop thanking you guys for the encouragement, and the reviews and all the support you're giving this story.  
It is not finished yet, so don't drop out on me now. We have a goal, and we will get there... though I have no idea about a chapter cap to give you. **

**BUT; I can tell you there is drama coming up. Stick with me ya'll.**

**Love you guys.  
R&R!**


	7. Transition

**AN:: Thank you.. AGAIN! I love you guys... So here ya go :P**

* * *

"Hey kid!" I said as I walked through the door of the apartment.

As soon as the kid saw me he jumped up off the couch and ran for me. "Emma! You're alive!" He said over dramatically.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" I laughed.

He pulled back and shrugged. "You and my mom were trapped together for days in a cabin at the edge of town - chances are one of you would kill the other."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wow.. well, I can tell you that didn't happen, and your mom is waiting for you in the car."

He groaned and did a little bit of a shake-shimmy-whine thing mixed with various 'no's.

"Kid, go get your stuff.. I'll walk you out." I said, almost like a mom, but lacking some of the authority in my tone I often heard in Regina's.

"Fine... But you owe me." He pointed at me, before he went upstairs.

"He's a funny kid." Mary Margaret popped up seemingly out of nowhere... but it was probably just the kitchen.

I nodded. "I missed him."

She folded her arms across her chest. "How was your weekend?"

I squinted at her. "Weekend? I'm really sure it's Friday today..."

"Mmm.. convenient."

"The road didn't clear up until today."

She shook her head. "The roads were fine yesterday."

"Regina said that-"

"I'm ready!" Henry ran down the stairs.

I gave Mary a look and guided Henry out the door. He was talking a mile a minute all the way down the stairs, I can't even remember half of what he said - a lot about how great Mary Margaret was and when he can spend the night next.

When we got to the car, Regina had gotten out and was waiting for us.

"Henry!" she said, opening her arms.

He went over to her and hugged her with one arm, not at all matching Regina's excitement to see him. I could see the pain in her face that she tried to hard to hide. But she couldn't hide that from me anymore - she let me in, and now I knew more about her than she might want me to.

"Did you have a good time with Miss Blanchard?" she asked, pulling back that hurt that was still aparent in her eyes.

He shrugged. "Fine."

With nothing more he opened the back door and climbed in after his duffel bag.

She sighed and turned back to me with her mouth in a straight line. 'He hates me,' she mouthed. It took all I had not to wrap her up in my arms and tell her everything was alright. But Henry was right there, and we were in the middle of the street - there was no way she would go for that. All I could get away with was a little pat on the arm. She stepped a little closer, but not much and whispered "See you.. Monday?"

I shook my head. "Tomorrow."

She gave me a confused look.

"Don't worry about it - I'll figure it out." I told her.

With a nod and a small, almost undetectable smile, she turned and got in her car.

I stepped closer to the back of the car and motioned for Henry to roll the window down.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"So I want you to be ready Monday morning, bright and early, alright?"

"Why?"

I just smiled, and glanced at Regina. "Your mom says I can start taking you to school. So, Monday, we're gunna go get breakfast and then I'm going to take you to school, and then pick you up after school and we're all going to have dinner."

He got all bright-eyed and looked from me to Regina and back multiple times. "Really?"

Regina smiled brighter than I think I've ever seen her smile and nodded. "That's our agreement."

There was a strange moment, Henry sat in awe and Regina and I looked at each other that I thought things would be easier than we expected. What was said between just our eyes was something between happiness and a bond we'd created over simply letting another human being in to our thoughts and how they affected our actions, that I never wanted to leave. I knew we couldn't tell Henry yet, but God - I wanted to. To kiss her then, even just a small one, it would have been something that touched my soul, and that i wouldn't be able to forget.

The look alone, I will never forget, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want more.

"Wait..." Henry's face contorted in confusion. "So.. you two.. you get along now?" He looked back and fourth, between us again.

The look turned from that to a sense of worry, but only a little one.

"Well.." I began to say, but Regina cut me off.

"We understand each other now." She said, with authority.

Henry's eyes still held a hint of suspicion, but he ended up shrugging it off and smiling.

"So I'll see you soon, kid." I ruffled his hair before backing away from the car.

The kid yelled "Bye, Emma!" And waved.

As I waved back, I shot a secret glance at his mom, who just smiled and shook her head back at me.

I stood there until I couldn't see them anymore. Which wasn't very long, considering they turned off the road in a few seconds, but don't judge me. It was the turning point when everything that had happened at the cabin overlapped with our lives, and how we'd put that to the test, and watching them drive home without me made me realize that that was my family. Of course, Marry Margaret was family now, too, but not the way those two were - they were something I made, or was in the process of making. Something about that gave me a pride, and a smile I couldn't seem to wipe off.

Accept when I went upstairs. For some reason, the face Marry Margaret was giving me made me want to punch her, and I didn't know why.

"You two have a nice time?" she asked in a blindingly sweet tone - so unlike her to act like this. Her eyes squinted and arms folded across her chest. I never liked feeling as though I were being interrogated, and my _friend_ acting like that just made me angry.

I shrugged, giving a very annoyed face back. "As good as two people _can_ have being stuck in a cabin, I guess... I think I gained five pounds?"

"Oh, come on, Emma! I'm not stupid.. A bit naive, but I promise you, I'm not completely in the dark."

With an eye-roll, I tried to walk to my room. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not in the mood, alri-"

"Nope." she jumped in front of the stairs. "You have to tell me."

"Why? There's nothing to tell!"

"Lies!"

"Why would I lie? What reason do I have? What do I even have to lie about!"

"Oh, please! Four days in a cabin with two _very_ sexually frustrated women - I don't think so."

I could have sworn my eyes shot out of my head a few feet. I didn't even know those words could come out of her mouth. "What did you just say?"

This time she rolled her eyes. "Goodness-gracious, you are impossible."

* * *

After about an hour of questioning, my roommate sufficiently got the whole story out of me - from playing in the snow to her trying to give me an out on the way home. She was looking at me like I had about seven heads and I wanted to throw up. I've never necessarily hidden much of anything.. well, other than myself... but never with M'n'M. Yet talking to her made me feel all weird and like I wanted to hang my head while I was telling her.

And still she just stared at me. After moments of silence she just looked like freaking bambi in the meadow after watching the mom get shot and dragged away... speaking of, I'm just saying that I'm really glad they didn't put that part in the movie. I'm all for realism and not bullshitting your kids, but I would be way worse off if they showed the _CRASH-SPLAT-insert dragging noises here_ were in the actual motion picture. Hell.. Henry would have been trying to get me out of a mental hospital instead of my barren Manhattan apartment, and I would have believed all of the crap he tried to feed me.

Anyway, Mary Margaret looked like I'd just zapped her with the memory-earaser thingy from the Men in Black movies for more than I was comfortable with. The thought crossed my mind to smack her.. but then I decided against it; I hadn't seen her angry side. Hell, with what the kid says, she could have turned green and popped out of her clothes for all I knew (equally disturbing mental image...).

But then she just started laughing. Not cute laughing, like she usually does where she covers her mouth all politely, she cackled. Like the fucking wicked witch.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting back on the couch.

"Emma! Do you realize what I just heard?" She was still choking on laughter... and I genuinely wanted to punch her.

I just shrugged and widened my eyes, giving the universal sign of 'Fucking _obviously not'_ and all I got was more death-awakening pops of hilarity.

She took a few deep breaths. "I don't get it..."

"WHAT!" I was about done with this.

"I don't understand how you think I wouldn't know already!"

"What?" I stared blankly this time.

"What 'what?'" she was playing me.

So I did hit her. Not in the face - in the arm. But it was still minutely satisfying.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

She glared at me for a moment, but just rubbed her arm and moved on. "This really isn't anything new to me, Emma."

I glared at her. "How so?"

"Well you two practically take each others clothes off with your eyes all of the time, and I live with you! I knew something was up for a while.. I, personally, thought that it would end up being a hate-fuck, but apparently, I was wrong..."

"What did you just say?"

"That I was wrong?"

I almost jumped off the sofa. "No! You just swore! What is going on in the world?"

She just laughed again. "Well you're in love with the Mayor - I expect the apocalypse at any moment, quite frankly."

That time I did get off the couch, and pace over to the fireplace and back. "I never said I was in love with her."

"But you are."

I looked at her again.

"Aren't you?"

Something within me felt strange.. like I shouldn't be talking about this with anyone simply because it was so delicate and new. The littlest tug at this could make the whole thing rip and fall apart.

I shrugged. "I don't know.."

She gave me an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "That's a bold-faced lie if I've ever heard one."

"Shut up! What am I supposed to say? This thing is barely even a few days old and I should feel any sort of way that drastically leans one way or the other! I should still be feeling things out, and questioning compatibility before I go around saying I _love_ her or not! I shou-"

"You shouldn't over-think it either, Emma. What do you feel?"

I stopped pacing and just looked at her. She was my best friend. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing that she could read me this well. "I don't know what I feel anymore." I sighed, plopping back down on the sofa. "She's different. I just don't know.. I know I want to chase whatever it is we have going. And I know that she isn't the person all of us thought she was... and I want to get to know that person better."

I felt a delicate hand slip into mine, and I looked over to her. Her face was full of understanding and sympathy for my state of being, which I couldn't have appreciated more. She gave me a tight-lipped smile and turned to face me a little more. "Do whatever makes you happy, and don't try to over-analyze the situation... but at the same time, I need you to be careful. I know people are multifaceted, but we still need to be aware of the Regina we know - the manipulator, and the crazy woman, and how cold she is - you can't be surprised be all that later if it comes up."

"I know." I nodded.

"I thought you two would end up screwing each others brains out and maybe solve some things via pillow talk - so I never worried about the emotional side of it!" She laughed, making me laugh.. and suddenly the whole mood lightened.

All I gave was a shrug. "Well she's always been attractive, I wasn't aware until a few days ago that she actually had a soul!"

She laughed again, not a cackle (thank God above), but a nice one that wasn't so threatening. I felt like I was home again. I had a best friend, and someone I loved, and a kid I wanted the world for.

Thinking back how everything had been and comparing it to the way it was in that moment, I knew my life would never be the same again. I'd discovered things about the world and myself that I never thought would have existed, and I couldn't go back to what there was (or wasn't, really). I couldn't wake up without having something to look forward to, now that there were so many things that I found myself falling in love with - like the possibility of a real family, and seeing my friends, and getting to know who this 'Emma' person was along the way.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this Chapter - it was more of a transition chapter, but I think it was necessary to move the story along. **

**But I'm at the point where I know where I want to go with this almost exactly, and have the ability to take some creative wiggle-room.. So I'd like to know if there's anything YOU GUYS would like to see happen between our two lovely ladies :)  
If so, please feel free to message it to me or put it in a review.  
**

**Thank you all again, SO MUCH.  
I will try not to lag like this again.. but I have gotten busy.  
R&R please!  
**


	8. Great

**AN:: Thank you everyone:: Here's the next installment and thank you again :) I apologize for the wait, but I am so busy with acting and school, and trying to have a love life of my own (and it not working out for VARIOUS and terrible reasons), and having so many stories going, they are all due to be neglected in turns... and I am sorry for that as well :P  
You are ALWAYS appreciated.**

**R&R  
**

* * *

The next morning was fine. It wasn't anything special, and to be perfectly honest it just annoyed me more than anything to have to wake up without an insecure brunette tucked into my side. But I figured it'd be something I'd have to get used to before I could go back to what it was like at the cabin. Even if that pissed me off a little too... but I'd get over it. After all - I am one resilient bitch, if you think about it;

A kid knocks on my door and say's "Hey, I'm your son!" - I coped pretty damn well.

Dealt with all the shit here in Storybrooke, including finding myself a job, dealing with the death of a really awesome guy that I may or may not have developed a slight crush on, then got promoted through a grueling process, in which I was fought tooth-and-nail every second of from the very woman I'm involved with now.

Fuck yeah. I'd say I'm doing okay for the fair share of shit I've been dealt.

So being a little perturbed didn't phase me too much - I just wake up angry. I think sleep is great. I love sleep. So waking up just makes me pissed at the day from taking sleep away. Not a big deal. I knew it was just a matter of time before I 'ran into' my kid and his mom. I knew their Saturday routine already, and was prepared to go casually, not-so-accidentally, bump into them at Grannie's at 11:15. And of course I'd talk up Ruby before noticing them, and trying to act completely normal.

Mary Margarette, on the other hand, was a little worried with my morning attitude.

"You a little angry, there?" she asked almost timidly.

I hadn't realized I was clomping around the kitchen in a terrible mood, slamming all of the cupboards as I went, and hurrying so I could be at the diner on time.

"No." I snapped back... not really effective to my answer, now that I think about it.

"Oh... well... do me a favor and leave all of my appliances in one piece, please..." she said, walking back upstairs to her room.

I just shook my head. I swear she reprimanded me more than anything, like a freaking parent. The thought made me laugh to myself, and not for the first time.

Then I was off. Shivering most of the way, as usual, with me being far too concerned about how I look to care that the cold can easily get in through my leather jacket. The snow was starting to just be snow again, instead of making ice and making the roads too dangerous to walk on, and the whole town is just beautiful. There was enough snow to make everything look like it's all pretty and whatnot, but it was starting to slow down where you can see everything again. It was really the happiest-looking I'd seen the town look to that point.

But, also as usual, Grannies was as warm and inviting as always.

I cast a glance over to the Mayor's table and sure enough, there they were ordering their food. I saw Regina's hair bobbing as she spoke and Henry's little face buried in the menu, his mom probably ordering for him as well. I felt sorry for the kid, but now that I knew where Regina was coming from, I couldn't side with him completely anymore.

And there the idea was born - that's where I fit; as the mediator between the two. Neither one of them knows how the other thinks, or really cares to know. Who better than someone like me to be the go-between and make the two of them understand where the other is coming from. Someone who speaks both languages and can make that "But I don't want to, Mom!" and the, "Because I said so" finally make sense.

I smiled to myself for being so damn smart before I made my way to the counter.

"Well look who's in a good mood today!" Ruby strutted my direction, behind the counter.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll have my usual, thanks."

"Coming right up!" She winked before going into the kitchen area.

I tried to look behind me casually, but Grannie was blocking my way.

"Hey there, Sheriff." She said in her usual cheery self.

I nodded and tried to look past her... and she stayed planted in my way.

"How's your morning going?"

"Fine." My mouth said, as my facial expression was clearly more of the 'Get the fuck out of my way.'

"Did Ruby already take your order?"

"Yup."

"The usual?"

"Uh, hu..."

"Looking for someone?"

I looked up at her then, with death in my eyes I'm sure. All I wanted was to see my kid and... and the mayor I was sort of-dating (weird title)... what was wrong with that? "Yeah, actually. You mind?" I said a little more unpleasantly than I would have liked.

But the lady had some spunk for being kinda old. She just teetered her head from side to side, making a face (making fun of me) and went about her business.

And there they were again.

I debated for about half a second waiting to go over to them before I decided 'Fuck it. My family; my time.'

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" I said, putting on a fake accent. I stood by the booth, facing the table more than either of them and smiling maybe a little more than I should. "What are you guys up to?"

Henry smirked and giggled at me a little. "Breakfast."

"Miss Swan." Regina nodded, trying to hide her smile. She failed. Quite miserably actually. But it was small.. cute. She looked cute... God, now I'm turning into a sap - _great_.

She looked at Henry for a quick moment before coming back for eye contact with me. "Would you like to join us?"

With that, the kids head popped up and he looked wide-eyed and open-mouthed at his mother.

It honestly just made me smile bigger and I slid next to him. "I'd love to." I said. Then I nudged him, just to make sure he was alright.

"Hu?" He said, eyes still glued to Regina, who was casually looking over the paper with a smirk.

"You okay, kid?"

"ME?!" He said Exasperatedly. "Are _you two,_ feeling alright! I-I-I mean... you're... _getting along?!"_

The Mayor and I produced twin laughs.

Regina gave one of her dazing, real smiles. "Well, we've learned we agree on a lot more than we thought we did. And especially about you."

I nodded. "Yup. We're going to work together from now on." I couldn't help smiling.

We were both beaming, looking at each other, both proud and happy with what we were starting, and missing the shock and horror on Henry's face.

"_WHAT?!"_ He yelled, much to loud for the restaurant.

Immediately, both of our smiles faded and we snapped our heads to look at the kid. His face was twisted up in something that lay smack in between offended and worried.

I started first, Regina looking far too worried and/or shocked to form words apparently. "We thought you'd be happy... I get to see you more often and your Mom and I won't fight about it?" My voice went up irrationally high.

"No!" He jack-knifed himself in the booth, looking like he was alone in the world. "You're my mom. That's the evil queen. You two CANNOT be on the same team!" He yelled.

Then out of nowhere, he slid underneath the table and out before either one of us could do anything. Both of our eyes followed him into the bathroom. The door shut, and then we heard the loud click of the lock.

Before my head had a chance to turn back around, Regina's head was in her hands.

"Hey..." I reached out, touching just her elbow.

As soon as my fingertip brushed her blazer, she pulled back and shook her head. "Not now..."

With a sinking feeling in my stomach I pulled my hand back, crossing both of my arms in front of me. "Okay then... fine." I looked at the old menu with it's worn corners. Paper kids menu... obviously they didn't make new ones too often. "You just looked like you could use some consoling and-"

"I know.." she cut me off. There was an apologetic look in her eye, one I couldn't be mad at her for. "I just can't... not yet."

I nodded. "I get it."

"It doesn't mean that I won't ever be... just not right now. You saw the way Henry just reacted to hearing we weren't mortal enemies, and that just made him pissed in all different directions."

"I know. You need time, you can have time. I didn't say I would like it."

She just took a big breath and looked down at her hands in her lap. It seemed like she couldn't decide where she wanted to look, or to not look. My mood was all weird and smack dab in the middle of hurt because she didn't want people knowing yet, and angry that she even cared that much.

But then she put her hand on my leg under the table, still not making eye contact with me. "I'm sorry..." she said. All I could do was nod conspicuously. "I'm trying... I just have to take baby steps. I told you I'm no good at this."

"I know." I sighed. "I'll go check on Henry."

She gave a big long sigh as I walked away, but I couldn't turn around. There was some horrible feeling in the back of my mind that if I turned around I wouldn't see what I thought I should see - I wouldn't see her sad, or fearful that maybe I couldn't stay when she was like this. In the back of my mind I knew that she'd be looking as stoney and strong as ever, probably burning a hole in the table with nothing else to look at.

I didn't hesitate to knock on the men's bathroom door, calling "Kid? Are you alright?" through the door.

There wasn't an answer.

I knocked again.

"You can't be okay with her!" the little boy called.

Rolling my eyes wasn't a decision as much as it was a reflex to roll my eyes. "Because she's the evil queen, Henry? It that why?"

"You have to break the curse, and she can stop you if you're friends!"

"Okay, kid.. open the door." I was done. I couldn't handle any more of this fairy tale crap.

"No."

Without another word, I went and got the master key from behind the counter. Ruby looked at me funny, but I just shook my head and went and unlocked the door. Henry had his arms folded across his chest looking all of about four years old, and I didn't like it. Half of me was angry, and the other half wanted to scoop him up into the best hug I could and make him stop.

"She's not a good person." He said. He just looked up at me with steely eyes like he couldn't stand me.

"She raised you. She's been wonderful to you and done nothing but love you and you say things like that." I leveled with him. "And where did all this come from? You were fine yesterday when we came back."

He just shook his head. "She hurts people because she can. She likes making people sad and taking away their happy endings. She's _evil_, Emma."

I squatted to meet him at eye level. "Stop. You make her feel terrible and she doesn-"

"She _is_ terrible!"

"No! She is not, Henry, and if you ever listen to me, listen right now. She. Is. Your. Mother. She was there when I couldn't be, and she loves you more than anything in this world and would do anything for you. Do not make her feel like you hate her, because I know for a fact that's not true." I stood up straight and ran my fingers through his hair quickly making it a little less messy. "Now go back out there, and stop convincing yourself that she's the enemy, because she's not."

He gave a long sigh and looked at his shoes for a few moments, saying nothing.

"You need a minute?"

A nod - that was all I got. I didn't expect anything more for a little while. I'd never really been stern with him before, and I felt awful. I mean sure the kid needs a little bit of tough love, but I wasn't ready for that - I still wasn't ready for any real parenting. Being a part of his life was enough for me.

I walked out and threw the keys to Ruby and went to sit down with the Mayor. She was still playing with her perfectly manicured nails, and not looking at me. I slid into the seat next to her and kept looking at her, determined not to have the first word. She glanced up once, before placing her gaze right back down again.

"Is he alright?"

I nodded. "He's a kid. He's just confused."

"Confused about how much he hates me or why he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, he hates what he thinks you've done. And it's ridiculous."

She finally looks up at me. "Is it?"

I didn't have a mirror around, but I could imagine my face reflected something like a 'Are You Fucking Kidding Me' look. "Yes, it is." I sighed. "It's probably my fault for letting him go to begin with, and now he's looking for a way to make you a villain and make me the hero because that's what he wants to believe."

"It's not your fault."

"I think it is."

She put her hand over mine, looking my right in the eye. "It's not. I want you to believe me when I tell you it is not your fault. Please let me make it clear to you that you're doing what you're supposed to be... and that scares me more than anything."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I tried to pull my hand away, but she kept her hold on it.

"It means you're doing your job."

"Hi."

We both turned our heads to see Henry standing there with a very pissed off, disgruntled face on.

Regina slid her hand off of mine. "Hey, sweety.. are you ready to go?"

He kept looking at his feet, and only nodded.

"What about breakfast? We can't all have breakfast together?" I was getting a little angry - I'll admit. Henry was treating Regina like crap, and Regina was confusing the shit out of me, and now they were just leaving.

What.

The.

Hell.

"We were waiting for the check when you came in, but I'll have Ruby put it on my tab." She nodded to the girl eavesdropping on us behind the bar, and Ruby gave the Mayor a dirty look once she noticed she was caught.

"Fine." I shrugged. "See you guys later, then, I guess."

Regina, gave me a look before she turned back to Henry. "I need to speak with Miss Swan for a moment. Would you mind waiting for me in the car?"

Without a single word, Henry just turned and walked out the door and got into the big black car just on the corner. He didn't even tell me he'd see me later or anything... maybe I had been too hard on him? It made me feel awful that he was that hurt that he didn't even bother talking to me.

But then his mother sat back down and leaned over the table a little bit. I looked at her in a way I hadn't done since we'd gone to the cabin.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm dropping Henry off at Dr. Hoppers in an hour. I'll be at home for about an hour after that, and I need you to come see me." she said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

I leaned forward, getting in her face and frankly, not giving a fuck. "If you're going to end this, don't drag it out. Just end it here. It's not worth me coming over and leaving your house a mess and for you to have to explain that to Henry."

"I'm not ending anything, I just need to talk to you."

I looked at her for a moment. I wanted to trust her, but I didn't know if I could. Marry Margaret told me to be cautious, and now I understood why. There's more of a reason she wanted to hide the fact we were a makeshift 'together,' other than that she just wasn't ready. There were more reasons that she did everything than what she was telling me. I wanted her like crazy, but I had to keep myself composed while I tried to pursue whatever we were becoming.

"Alright." I huffed, still holding on to my skepticism and the look it put on my face. "I'll be over around one, then."

She just nodded, and walked out.

And I was left at an empty table feeling like I was just beginning to uncover some deep shit I really didn't want to get into.

I knew there was a reason I stayed away from feeling this 'love' shit before... I just didn't fully understand why until right now. I suppose everyone has that moment where they have an epiphany, and everything becomes a little bit clearer, and maybe this was mine.

"One usual, for a Miss Emma Swan." Ruby said, setting down my hot chocolate in front of me.

I nodded and took a sip right away. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." She winked.

On a regular day, she would just walk away like her hips were barely attached to the rest of her body, but today she just kept standing there, looking down at me with one perfectly tweezed eye brow raised.

"What do you want, Ruby?" I asked, taking another sip.

She leaned down so only I could hear. "All the dirty details after you get done ruffling our dear Mayor's hair this afternoon."

And with a wink, she was gone.

Great.

Just fucking _great._


	9. Important Update From Author

**AN:: (Apologies to anyone who was excited to see an update - I promise this is completely necesarry).  
**

**I sincerely apologize to all of you that have followed this story and haven't received the updates you want. I started to write another chapter, however the series has progressed as my life has taken on new responsibilities and things that have taken my attention away from writing this. **

**Seeing as the story line is so vastly different from the way it was when I've started, AND the curse has been broken AND we met Henry's father (which is not the way I painted him in this story), and countless other things that have happened, I have a question to pose to all of you who've read this and want to keep reading - **

_**WHERE SHOULD I TAKE THIS STORY? **_

**Here are your options: **

**1. I can do a time-jump, getting to where the series is currently, find reasons to change what I wrote in the past by way of meandering around in a way some people might not like. **

**2. I can go my own way and give you a completely different set up of OUAT than what is actually happening with the series, and it will be influenced only by my creative license, and I will not promise or deny you any characters that have come to surface in this season, or seasons to come. I will use what I've already established and you'll get whatever comes out of my brain, and only choice elements from the show (events, twists, info, updates with Fairytale land, ECT.), that I think are interesting enough to play with and twist the way I see fit here. **

**3. I could give you a hybrid, middle-ground, that roughly follows the story line, but not completely at all. I would use some other characters sometimes, but I would never use them in any huge way. This option would also require more of my own creative input rather than the show, but to reference some of the things that happen. **

**Please either comment on the story itself or shoot me a PM, I promise to read all of them, (though I promise no replies). I will give it a week from today (March 31st), to make this decision, and I will take into consideration anyone's opinion who cares to comment. **

(Unrelated:: I need a reliable beta reader if anyone has an interest. All I ask is to have my work back within 24 hours of sending it.)

**Thank you all for listening - have an awesome day :)**


	10. Burn

**AN:: Again I am apologizing to everyone for the late reply... I'm horrible, but I also want to issue a huge thanks to everyone who offered me their opinions, and I have tallied up all of the "votes" so to speak, and I am happy to say _WE _as a family (...sorta...), have decided upon option 2 by a landslide, and I will do my best to give you all what you expect, and maybe some things you might not expect.  
**

**(Also, please tell me if you think I should take down the authors note chapter that took the place of what would have been this and chapter nine... hmm?)**

**Thank you all for your involvement and your support for me to continue. It really did take a lot of stress off of me with this story and I am happy to give you all more!**

**Enjoy, and R&R if you so graciously would :)**

**(Again, always taking requests for what you all would like to see happen between our girls :))**

* * *

I waited at the mayors table for about a half hour before I left, refusing to make eye contact with Ruby as if my life depended on it. I figured I'd just walk around town being all 'sheriff-like' and whatnot.. Which wasn't too hard - I just had to check in on everyone and smile and nod when they told me their idiotic stories about their lives that they were so willing let me listen in on and really be a part of. Part of me was grateful for being so accepted, and the other part of me was honestly confused how they could let someone so new become so intertwined in everything they did and everything they wanted and hoped for. I was just a stranger with one small connection to this town, and they just set me in the middle of everything without any questions.

Never in all my life have I been in this position - accepted to the point I would be genuinely missed if I were to leave. Or I think I would be.

Eventually I meandered my way to the mayors house, a little earlier than one, but what would she be doing that I would be interrupting, really? Re-Organizing some carefully placed ornaments on her mantle-piece that no one looks at anyway?

I climbed the steps, looking around as though I suspected a boobie trap at any second, (not that I would mind being trapped in Regina's Boobies... but still), and knocked on the door. A few seconds pass with no answer so I knock again, hearing a very muffled "Come in!" on the other side.

So I stepped in the house, seeing things in perfect order and hearing nothing.

Really. _Nothing._

"Hello?" I called, carefully taking more steps in the house.

There's a cough behind me. "Yes, dear?"

Yet when I turn around, no one is there. "...the fuck...?"

"Up here."

Sure enough, the queen herself is perched prettily on the railing of the upstairs, resting her chin on her knuckles. Immediately I could tell there was something different about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I offered a tight lipped smile rather than replying to her.

"I see you've found your way over with your profanity still in tact." She smiled smirked.

"Did you really expect any less?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "What did you want to talk about?"

Her smile fell and she tilted her head. "Right down to business, hmm?"

I shrugged, trying to smile a bit more for her sake. "What else would you have in mind, then?"

She placed her hands on her hips and started down the stairs, allowing her hips to sway in the most appealing of ways. My eyes decided to wander over her figure without me really giving them permission to. "Oh... I don't know..." She drew out the words, probably knowing her affect... damnitt. "Maybe a cheerful _'Hello'_ before a pet name of your choice. Possibly an embrace? And on the off chance you'd like to show some affection, I wouldn't pass up a kiss." Somehow she calculated her words so that she was down the stairs and directly in front of my by the time she'd finished.

"You want me to kiss you?"

She just nodded as her smile grew bigger.

I couldn't completely stop my smile either, though I'm pretty sure I kept it under a little more control than she was able to. I stepped forward with as much suave as I could manage, getting into her personal space and relishing the way her eyes lowered. Finally I ran my hands under her blazer, over the silky material before cinching my arms around her waist, pulling her flush to me.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

In the back of my mind, I didn't want to do this. There was something telling me to get her to talk first, but I was pulled in by that smile and the way she smelled, and the sensation she sent to my stomach without having to try. So I leaned in, and she let out this long release of air like it made it easier to breath now that I was close, and I wanted to believe something like that.

When I had decided to pull away Regina's head swooped back in for one last tiny kiss. I won't deny the fact that I had a stupid grin on my face at that, no matter how angry I may have been back at the diner she possessed this silly way of still making me feel like we were perfect as we were.

Her head tilted back as she giggled at herself for a moment before she rested it on my shoulder and allowed herself to cling to me for a moment, and I had no choice but to hold her right back, which was fine.

"I missed this..." she sighed.

I laughed. "What, in the less than twenty-four hours that we've been back?"

"Mm hmm..." she nodded. "Last night when I had to crawl in bed all by myself... it was harder to fall asleep..." she pulled back and looked at me again with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "I missed waking up with you." She shook her head. "It didn't feel right."

"I had the same thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Marry Margaret was a little upset I woke her up early. Apparently I'd been clompling around downstairs and woke her up."

Her smile wasn't what I expected it to be - maybe I just thought it was funnier than she did, but there was a definite change in her.

"Come to the kitchen with me.." she said, starting in without me. It seemed like she was moving far faster than she was because she was just out of my grasp a little to quickly for my liking.

"Okay...?" I called after her

"I started to make lunch... Would you like to help finish?"

I laughed a little. "I don't know how to cook anything."

"Nothing?"

"No... not exactly nothing... I can do pancakes?" I sighed.

"Is that it?" She smiled.

"As far as cooking goes, yeah."

Regina hummed a small laugh. "Why does that not surprise me?"

I shrugged before she turned to the stove turning some knobs whose meaning I didn't understand even a little bit. For some reason it was only from behind I could tell the change.

"Did you get your hair cut?" I asked.

She whipped her head around smirking at me. "Do you notice everything about me?"

"Yes." I took a few steps closer so her back was touching my chest and I rested my hands on her hips, leaning to one side so she could still see me. I loved the grin on her face - it was the kind she only showed to me in the privacy of four walls when no one else could see it. She started to lean in like she was going to kiss me again, but swooped her face back around toward the stove so my face landed somewhere in the side of her hair.

"Really?"

Regina laughed. "Darling... whatever might you be talking about?"

She was playing dumb. And it was hot.

Even with my hands still on her hips she just kept on getting things out from the cupboards to make lunch with like nothing was different with me pressed up behind her. And I'm not going to lie, it was kinda turning me on. So what does the girl from nowhere do? Why, sure I started nibbling on her neck, just to try and break her focus... because I'll be damned if I'm the only one turned on by a completely mundane situation - I wasn't going to be left all alone.

And sure enough, everything is dropped to hold herself up on the counter top and I can feel her start to wriggle happily, and as I glanced up I could see her bite her lower lip.

"Did you ask me here just so I could see you acting like this domestic goddess?" I asked with my teeth and lips still exploring the open skin of her neck.

"Maybe..." she breathed, tilting her head to the side for me.

I kissed where her neck and shoulder met a little harder. "Don't tease."

"Me?" She laughed... which turned into a moan... which was _really_ hot. "Am I the one doing the teasing?"

With that I flipped her around - a little rougher than I had originally intended, but it didn't stop the smirk on her face to grow and her half-lidded eyes to bore into me like I was hers to do what she wanted with... and I was... kinda. "Maybe..." I flexed my fingers on her hips, feeling them make little divots in the firm skin beneath her skirt.

Her eyebrow twirked up, and that paired with her smirk sent my mouth right back on a mission to even the score... She already had way too many points on the board without doing much of anything, and I was not about to let that go down. I almost lunged for her neck again, but I made the mistake of resting my hand behind her... right over the stove.

Because I am a fucking genius.

Regina's eyes shot open as I clutched my hand, hissing at the sting i felt all over the meaty part of palm just under my thumb.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, both of her hands on my biceps looking all over me frantically.

I was still holding my burnt hand, both pissed at myself for being an idiot, and shocked. "I burnt my fucking hand!"

I wasn't meaning to yell at her, and it seemed like she got that I was just kind of yelling in general because all she did was go into (what I can only imagine must have been) 'mommy mode' and rushed to the sink and blasted cold water from it before dragging my whining ass over to it and sticking my hand under for me.

And because I am the strong, awesome warrior Henry keeps telling me I am, I totally cringed and tried to take it out because it fucking hurt, but Regina just kept holding it under until I stopped struggling.

"I know it hurts right now..." She spoke over my being a baby, "But just wait a second... it'll feel better later if it doesn't swell a ton, which this will help with!"

Eventually, I stopped resisting, and she let go of my wrist, allowing me to hold it under the water myself, then she pointed at me like I was a dog. "Don't take that out from under there until I get back."

"Kay."

Just going to admit it - I felt a little like a six-year-old, and pouted a tiny bit... but it was more because I was mad at myself for being an idiot and forgetting she turned the burner on... which wasn't on anymore. Because she was awesome and turned it off on her way out of the room. I swear that woman didn't miss a thing.

Before long she came back down with a first aid kit and went to the pantry and pulling out a tiny bottle of something I didn't recognize. She shut off the water first, then dabbed at my hand with a paper towel, to which I hissed and was _even cooler_ than I had been before.

"Sorry..." She murmured, not even looking up from my hand. Her focus was both maddening and fascinating, she looked like she had a mission and knew what she was doing. Probably being she did - she'd been a mom for a hell of a lot longer than I felt like I had been. Then she got out the little bottle and squeezed a little of whatever was in it on my palm. It was room temperature, and the first thing that didn't feel like it was hurting worst than the actual burn. Regina also looked up at me then before she gently spread it around with her finger. "Honey..." she said quietly.

"Does that help burns?"

She nodded and licked the excess honey off of her index finger.

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do."

For some reason it had gotten eerily quiet. The only sounds I heard for the next minute was Regina putting different goopy stuff on a one of those square band-aids and the crumpling of garbage after she was finished and was cleaning up.

Finally she closed the box, leaned up against the counter with her arms folded and looked at me. "That'll hurt for a while." She said, nodding toward my hand.

"Probably." I nodded back.

All Regina decided to give me was a tight-lipped smile, but quickly turned to stare at something on the little island.

That's when that feeling took hold of the pit of my stomach. That feeling like you had to defend yourself or something you cared about from some oncoming doom, though I didn't have a clue of what that might be, but I could feel it was closer than I wanted it to be. I knew I wasn't ready for it and it was coming fast.

"Do you ever just... feel as though the only thing _left_ to do is leave?"

My stomach dropped. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, showing all sorts of disappointment in that statement. "Regina... I'm not leaving.. I don't know how many times-"

"I'm not saying that." She shifted her weight, turning her eyes to her feet for a moment before she continued to look at anything but me. "I'm trying to bring up something completely different.."

"Is this what you wanted me to come over for?"

She nodded.

"Should I sit down?"

She looked at me void of any and all humor and cuing me to cut out whatever awkward tension breaking humor I was trying for. "I'm being serious."

I took a breath and nodded, bracing myself and silently trying to come up with every counter measure that I could think of if she was trying to end things - I was prepared.

"What would you think about leaving Storybrooke?" She asked with her big brown eyes shining at me.

"I don't want to be away from you and Henry... and I'm the Sheriff, and-"

"Not just you." She shook her head. "The three of us... You and Henry and I."

I wasn't prepared for that.

"What?"

"This town isn't the most liberal, and maybe if we got away I wouldn't be so worried all of the time." She took a step closer to me. "I don't like pushing you away in public.. what if a fresh start for all of us is the best thing? And Henry would have both of us, and sure - it wouldn't be easy from the very beginning but he'd come around. And we can get a little house outside a city and not have to think about things that are so stupid and trivial here. Wouldn't that be nice?" She was smiling like she was trying to convince herself too.

I was nothing short of shocked, needless to say _that_ was not at all what I was expecting. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"I think we tried it for a few hours and it hurt more than it helped... it just made you frustrated and I didn't know what to do with myself."

"You just want to rip the band-aid off fast?"

Her face twisted in confusion and she looked down to my hand. "It's not ready... I just put it on-"

"I meant figuratively."

Regina just pushed the comment away. "I don't want to delay something we've already decided on. And I don't want to deal with the ridicule that will inevitably come with people here finding out and then what will I do as Mayor when no one respects me?"

"Well..."

"No." She put a finger up. "Stop that where it's at."

"A few people... sorta..." Her face dropped. "...already know..."

Those big brown eyes I loved so much at the cabin had me ready to shit myself just then - they opened wide and had a little bit of fire behind them. "Emma, no!"

"I didn't tell anyone! Jesus!"

"Oh, so suddenly choice citizens in my town have psychic abilities? - Oh yes, THAT sounds plausible." She started pacing around the hardwood.

I tried to approach her but she was beginning to take on characteristics of a steam roller... including the tendency to run anything (me) over if she went too fast.

"I can't _believe-_"

"We got home last night and Marry Margaret... just kinda... guessed."

"Guessed?!"

I shrugged and held myself a little. "Yeah! She just knows shit about me. She can tell - it's weird." That only set her ablaze a little more.

"...wonderful..."

"And Ruby-"

"_RUBY?!"_

"...saw us at the diner and..."

"And WHAT?"

I didn't want to say it, but I really just set myself up to be flattened. "She asked me... to give her '_all the details after I was done ruffling our dear Mayor's hair'_" I air-quoted.

"I can't believe this."

"It's not that bad..."

"NOT THAT BAD?" She yelled. I was a little taken back, but she wasn't done. "Not that bad would be you telling Leroy, because he's a drunk and no one would believe him! You being so obvious that the biggest town gossip and my _son's teacher_ knowing about my personal life, let alone with a woman who's barely been here five minutes, THAT does not constitute as 'NOT THAT BAD' EMMA!"

Well, that stung.

"You act like it was all me!"

"I was the one being cautious!"

"You push me away!"

"I'm being safe! This is my life - Henry's life we're putting in jeopardy here!"

"Jeopardy? Nothing is in jeopardy, Regina! These people are my friends, so even if they don't like you they wouldn't do anything to hurt me and definitely not Henry!"

"It's more than that." She braced herself against the island and stared me down. "Ruby opens her mouth, then what? My career is shot because this town isn't ready for any of this. Henry gets made fun of at school because he has two moms, and they'll call us names and him names that will hurt him.. you know how sensitive he is."

"Well they would have found out sooner or later anyway, right? Because we were going to tell people once you were ready or were you making that up?"

She huffed, but calmed herself before walking over to me and lowering her voice. "I want this. I want you and I want a family, alright? And I've admitted that to myself and now to you and it hasn't been easy." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "It'll be so much harder having to cope with us changing and Henry, _and _having to defend ourselves from people here." She slid her hands in mine, gently trying to avoid the burn. "I want to leave. I want to make things as smooth as possible, and we'll work everything out as it needs to be, but I want to get out of this place. I want you, and our little boy somewhere where we can breathe and we'll be happy."

"I'm happy here."

"I won't be happy here." She shook her head. "There's too much that's broken and we can't build anything here."

Like so many times before I saw the things she wasn't telling me. I saw the barriers I had to tear down and the walls that were placed so strategically where no one could get to where she kept herself safe. And I realized she wouldn't let me in if we didn't get away from whatever she had to run from here. And I wouldn't be running if I left with them - this would be the opposite of running. This would finally be chasing a future, and building the family I never had. And I wanted the same things she did.

I pulled her into my arms and took a deep breath as she nestled her head to rest comfortably on my shoulder.

"You want to leave?" I asked.

"I want to leave."


End file.
